Roses of Joy, Thorns of Pain
by Anastasia Who
Summary: Elrohir and Linriel are about to be married. But during this joyous time, everything does not go as planned. Old wounds are reopened and one person may loose everything he loves. Sequel to Beyond Darkness and Shadow.
1. Anything is Possible

Disclaimer: Anything that belongs in Middle Earth and written by Tolkien is not mine. Any characters that I have created, however, are mine and cannot be used without permission. Thanks you.

A/N: Well, I'm back! And here is the long awaited story of the wedding between Elrohir and Linriel. If you are new to my stories, I suggest going back and begin by reading "Bring me to Life" and the sequel "Beyond Darkness and Shadow". This story will make a lot more sense if you read those, but if you want to give it a try by itself, go right ahead. If I refer to something that has happened in the past, I will do my best to explain it to you as it comes up.

One more note. I write Aragorn as the adopted son of Elrond and that he came to think of Elrond as a father. Likewise Elladan and Elrohir are like brothers to him. Since he was raised in the house of Rivendell, I believe that this is not a very unlikely fact. This is my view and if you don't like it, please do not flame me for it. Thank you. Now, onto the story. Enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 1**

**Anything is Possible**

"Elwin! ELWIN!"

Princess Linriel quickly rounded a corner in the palace, screaming her best friend's name. She almost ran straight into another elf.

"Elwin, thank the Valar, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I think everyone who walks in the Halls of Mandos knows that by now. Could you be any louder?"

Linriel chose to ignore her friend's comment and began rapidly talking. "This is crazy. I can't possibly plan a wedding in a week. I have so much to do. There are people to invite, dresses to make, flowers to gather…"

"Linriel, calm down." Elwin interrupted as she placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. Linriel stopped talking for a moment and heeded her friend's advice. "Take a breath. Now don't panic."

"But what am I suppose to do? I have a week to plan everything."

"Why did you agree to do your wedding so quickly in the first place?" Elwin said as she led her friend to a couch for them to sit down on.

"Because Elrohir suggested it. He said it was a special day. Plus we have delayed it twice all ready and we wanted to do it before anything else comes up and gets in the way."

Elwin nodded. "Okay, then we will just have to plan everything quickly."

"But it can't be done. No one can plan a wedding in a week. Besides, Arwen isn't even here and she won't be for another six to eight days." Linriel argued.

Elwin sighed. "Then go talk to Elrohir. Maybe postpone the wedding for a month or something. It will give you time to prepare and time for Arwen to get here."

Linriel bit at her lip. "Elrohir won't like the idea of delaying the wedding again."

"He loves you, Linriel. He's waited this long. I'm sure a few more days won't matter too much. Talk with him. Let him know you need more time and knowing him, he'll be happy to do whatever he can to help."

Linriel nodded and stood. It took a few minutes to find where he was, but after asking around, she finally heard that he was sitting outside under a large oak tree. Hastily, she walked around the palace grounds. She found Elrohir writing something exactly where the guards had said. She quickened her pace so she could speak with him.

"I need more time, Elrohir!" Nothing like getting right to the point, but her tone surprised even her. Most people knew that it was not often Linriel went into panic mode.

Elrohir looked up, startled. "I thought you said you could be ready in a week."

"I was wrong. I didn't sit and think about it. It takes a long time to get ready for a wedding. I need at least a month."

"A month?" Elrohir stared aghast. "What could possibly take a month to get ready?"

"Planning, making the dresses, inviting people, getting all the flowers, all these things take time."

Elrohir looked at her curiously still not understanding.

She glared back at him and then sighed frustrated. "Males!"

"What do you mean 'males'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind. The point is, I need more time."

"You have been planning this wedding for a long time all ready. I thought you all ready made the dresses last year? How much more do you need to do?" Elrohir asked, trying to sound sympathetic to his fiancé, but still not being unable to understand her need for more time.

"Yes, most of the dresses are made. I have been working on that. And I do have a lot planned. But there is so much to do."

Elrohir placed his parchment down on the ground and stood to face her. "Well, you have plenty of help around the palace. I'll tell you what. Make a list of everything that needs to be done. We'll talk about it at the meeting tonight and we will find people to work on everything you need done. You and your friends will all be the one to supervise everything and make sure it is to your perfection. With all the help, I'm sure we can pull this off in a week. If it doesn't work out, then we delay the wedding for as long as you need."

Linriel thought about it for a second. Finally, she let out a breath of air. "You're probably right. I have been preparing this forever and I probably have more done than I realize. I just want this wedding to be perfect."

Elrohir came up to her and put his arms around her waist. "And it will be." He kissed her lightly. "Come sit down with me for a second and take a breather."

"I should be getting back. I have…"

Elrohir placed a kiss on her lips to silence her. "You need a break. Sit down with me for at least a few minutes. Please."

Linriel smiled. How could she resist his pleading eyes? "For a few minutes."

Elrohir smiled.

They sat together for sometime. A comfortable silence settled between them. They had learned to be content in just the mere presence of the other. Conversation was not always needed.

Then suddenly Elrohir spoke, breaking the silence.

"So do you remember yet?" He asked with a smile.

Linriel looked at him. "Remember what?"

"Why I picked the date I did for our wedding?"

Linriel bit her lip. "I'm sorry Elrohir. I've tried to remember every special moment we've had, every kiss we've shared, any little thing that you might be referring to, but I cannot recall anything special for the date you picked. I've even checked what I have written down and asked Elwin and Idril if they remember, but I still have no idea. Forgive me, meleth, but I do not know of anything."

Elrohir only smiled. "It was a wondrous day, Linriel. It's a very special day in my memory."

"Can I have a clue or some kind of hint to help me remember? Please!"

Elrohir smiled. He stroked her face tenderly with his hand and lovingly pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. "Where would the fun be in that?"

"Come on, Elrohir. I'm not going to remember if you don't help me."

"You have to think back. Far back. It was a long time ago, when you and I were both just young elflings." Elrohir hinted.

Linriel looked down at the grass, but after a few minutes, still did not remember.

Elrohir sighed and continued his hinting. "Think of a journey you took."

"A journey when I was a young elfling." Linriel repeated silently to herself. She thought hard. "When I first traveled to Imladris?" She asked.

Elrohir nodded slowly. "Yes, but keep going."

Linriel bit at her lip. "It was the day I met Arwen?"

Elrohir let his head drop. "Yes, and who else did you meet?"

"I suppose I met you." Linriel said unsure for she did not remember that.

"Yes! That is it." Elrohir said becoming excited. "It's the day we first met. The day I first laid eyes on your beautiful face."

Linriel smiled and began to remember a bit. She spoke slowly as more memories replayed in her head. "I barely even remember that. I remember spending some time with Arwen and I remember you and Legolas playing together, but I never paid you much mind. I do remember not realizing you had a twin and being shocked when I saw double. It frightened me at first because I had never heard of an elf twin."

Elrohir nodded. "And we tried to confuse you too."

"And you played tricks on me too and if I remember correctly you were very annoying to Arwen and I."

Elrohirsmiled slightly while embarrassment flushed his cheeks. "You weren't supposed to remember that."

Linriel chuckled. "Yes, I do remember. I remember thinking you and your brother were the two most annoying elves in all of middle earth."

Elrohir laughed. "We weren't that bad," he paused, then asked, "were we?" The look Linriel gave Elrohir was enough to speak volumes. Elrohir smirked. "Sorry."

Linriel smiled at him. Instinctively her hand reached towards her neck so she could fiddle with her necklace. It was a habit she had whenever she thought of her mother. Her mother had given her the necklace long ago and it was Linriel's most treasured possession. Unfortunately, the necklace was not there. Linriel had lost it over a year ago when the men from the south captured her. Linriel's heart sank, but she didn't let it show in her face.

"My mother said you teased me because you liked me, but I refused to believe it." She said finally.

"Sound like your mom was very wise." Elrohir said with a smile. "I've liked you since the first time I laid eyes on you."

Linriel flushed. "Naneth always did know how to read people well. That's why she was so good for my father. She read him like no one else could." Linriel said. She stared off into the woods as she remembered. "She was always there to encourage him and keep him going. She was so gentle and yet so strong." Unexpectedly, a tear fell down Linriel's cheek.

Elrohir placed his arm around her.

She closed her eyes and tears began to glisten on her eye lashes. "She should be here Elrohir. I miss her so much." Linriel buried her head in Elrohir's chest as her emotions finally took over her.

Protectively he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair gently. "Ssh. Ssh. Iston." (I know) Elrohir did not know what else to say. He understood her pain. He missed his own mother so much, especially at times like this. Often times the most joyous days in his life were also the hardest. It was those day that he missed his mother more than ever. He knew that there was little comfort he could give Linriel. Nothing would make her mother come back and nothing could change the fact that Isdilwen wasn't here to see her daughter's wedding.

"It's not fair." Linriel muttered as she looked at him. "Both our mothers should be here to see us married."

Elrohir shook his head. "It isn't fair, Linriel, but for some reason, Iluvatar chose to take our mothers from us. It's not our place to decide." He looked into her eyes and tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I know it doesn't make it any easier. Nothing ever will. But because both of our mothers died, you and I were able to share our grief and bond closer. At least, Iluvatar was gracious enough to do that."

Linriel smiled slightly. "For that, I am thankful."

Elrohir nodded and held her close. "Our wedding is going to be the best wedding Middle Earth has ever seen."

Linriel smiled. "And I'll be marrying the most handsome, sweetest elf ever."

Elrohir flushed. "Have I mentioned lately that I love you?"

Linriel's smiled brightened and she curled closer to him.

"I cannot wait until we are married." Elrohir said with a smile.

"Oh and why is that?" Linriel teased.

Elrohir grinned. "Because then I can really show you how much I love you."

Linriel grinned. She was about to comment when she heard someone walking towards them. She sighed at the bad timing. In a few seconds Thranduil's personal guard Treleth came near them.

"Excuse me, your highness and my lord." He said as he bowed. "King Thranduil has sent for you, milady."

Linriel nodded her head. "Thank you, Treleth. I will be right there."

The elf bowed again and headed back the way he had come. Linriel looked back at Elrohir. "I guess I should go."

Elrohir pouted. "If you must."

"I will see you tonight at the meeting."

Elrohir nodded. "I love you."

"I love you." She said as she gently kissed him. Then she stood and headed to her father's study.

* * *

Thranduil sat at his desk going over some papers, but not really paying much attention. His daughter was getting married in a little over a week and here he was pouring over some duty papers. He knew it had to be done, but he couldn't possibly concentrate. A knock sounded at his door and he smiled at the distraction. What was it now, the fourth or fifth distraction in the past hour? The king couldn't say he minded.

As the door opened, Linriel stepped inside. Thranduil smiled at seeing her. Having her back in the palace was the greatest joy for him.

"You called for me, Ada?"

Thranduil rose and walked towards her. "I just wanted to see your face again and make sure you were actually here." He spoke truthfully, but that was not the full reason he wanted her.

Linriel just smiled. "It's good to be home, Ada, but I know that's not the only reason you called me here."

Thranduil smiled slightly. Then he walked towards the window and stared outside. "When you were still very young," he began, "your mother gave you a very special gift. You cherished it above all else, especially after she died."

Linriel gasped. "Oh Ada, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to loose the necklace…"

Thranduil turned. He all ready knew from the sound of her voice that tears were all ready in her eyes. He had not meant for that. She must have mistaken his words as him being angry with her, but he was far from angry. "Linriel, my dear, Linriel." He said as he cupped her chin in his hands. "I am not angry with you. Would you please let me finish."

She nodded her head solemnly.

"Your mother's necklace meant so much to you. I know that. I also know that you would not easily give that necklace up or loose it. Over a year ago, however, as I was searching for you through the woods, Kalen found it on the ground. I was devastated for it was as if my last hope of finding you was suddenly shattered." Tenderly, he began to caress her face. "I never thought I would see you again."

Linriel hugged him. "I'm sorry, Ada. I'm so sorry. I missed you so much."

Thranduil held her tightly, and then he pulled away, smiling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an amethyst necklace that was intricately woven in gold and hung on a gold chain. "I believe this belongs to you."

Linriel could have cried with relief. She took the necklace from her father and just stared at it for a moment. Thranduil watched her as tears filled her eyes.

"I thought it was lost forever." She said finally.

Thranduil smiled. He watched her clasp it back around her neck and smiled at the relief on her face. "The chain must have broken when you were captured. I had my best craftsmen restore it for you."

Linriel smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Ada."

He embraced her. "You are very welcome, Riel."

Linriel looked back down at the necklace. "Elrohir and I were just talking about mother."

Thranduil swallowed slowly. His own pain in his heart began burning at his chest and he knew Linriel was feeling it too. "She is with us in our hearts and I know she will be watching your wedding from above."

Linriel nodded slowly. "Do you ever…" She paused and swallowed hard.

Thranduil stroked her face gently. "Do I ever what?"

"Do you ever wish to just leave everything here behind and sail over the sea to be with her?" She said a bit hesitantly.

"Every day." Thranduil admitted. "Not a day goes by that I don't wish to be with her again. I would do anything for just a moment with her." Linriel sniffed, trying to keep her tears at bay. Thranduil kissed her gently on the forehead. "But I know that it is not yet my time. I still have many duties and responsibilities here. I am comforted by the fact that I will one day see her again. It gives me something to look forward to; something to fight for."

Linriel smiled and embraced her father. "I love you, Ada."

"I love you too."

"I better let you get back to your work." She said quite suddenly. "And Eru knows, I have tons to do myself."

Thranduil smiled. "See you tonight at the meeting then." She nodded and headed out the door. Thranduil sighed and sat back down in his chair. It was time to get back to paperwork.


	2. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: See the first chapter

A/N: Okay I know I'm not the most faithful with getting chapter up quickly. I'm sorry. I've been so busy and I was having a hard time with chapter 3. I will try to get the next ones up sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are welcome.

**Chapter 2**

**Wedding Plans**

Elrohir smiled as Linriel ran into the meeting room. Thranduil looked up.

"I was beginning to think we would have to plan your wedding without you." Thranduil joked.

Linriel smiled slightly. "Sorry." She took her seat and Thranduil began.

"Before we get to the most important matter, there are a few things we need to discuss." He turned to who was sitting beside him. "Mithrandir, can you please tell us what you reported to me?"

The wizard nodded.

As he began speaking, Aragorn looked over at Legolas. "Who is he?" He whispered.

Legolas raised an eyebrow as if to ask the question 'you don't know?' Aragorn just shrugged. "One of the Istar." Legolas said simply.

Aragorn gave Legolas a surprised look, but stayed quiet, listing to what the wizard was saying.

"The Nazgul have retreated for now but they still hold Dol Guldur in their grasp. Great evil has possessed that tower and though for now it is contained, evil will soon continue its spread through the Mirkwood realm. Your magic will protect you for now, but one day a great war will have to take place to defeat the evil the broods there."

"Sauron will have to be defeated first for that to take place." Celeborn stated.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, which still may be some time before that happens." He replied rather grimly. Then he perked up and smiled. "But until then, we will have to enjoy the time that is given to us." He winked at Linriel.

Thranduil smiled. "Yes, we shall. And speaking of that, Linriel, please tell us your plans for the wedding and how we can accommodate you."

Linriel nodded. "I have made a list of everything that needs to be done before the wedding. Elwin, Idril, and Viliasia will be in charge of how everything is set up."

Everyone nodded.

"I think everything will work out fine if we all work together. But I need all the help I can get right now."

"Just let us know what we can do, Linriel." Legolas said as he smiled at his sister.

Linriel nodded. "However, there are two problems. First, when is Arwen expected to arrive?"

Thranduil looked uncomfortable for a second, but that quickly disappeared. "I believe Elrond said she will be here in six days." He looked over at the elf lord who nodded his head.

"Yes, Lady Galadriel and her have all ready left. They will be here in time."

Linriel nodded. She was about to further question Elrond, but she decided to save it for another time. Then she sighed. "The other problem is a flower girl and a Ring Bearer. What am I to do about finding someone?"

Every one considered this for a moment.

"There are no children that we could use." Legolas said, stating the obvious.

"You could just forget the flower girl and ring bearer or just have some one else do the job." Thranduil suggested.

Linriel sighed, but made no other reply.

"I have an idea." Aragorn spoke up. All eyes turned to him. "What if we invited the people of Lake-town to come to the wedding?"

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "Why would we invite humans to an wedding?" Kalen was the first to speak.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at him. Kalen opened his mouth to say more, but closed it and looked at the king.

Thranduil stared at Aragorn for a moment. "What would be the point?"

"Well, you use to have an old treaty with them after The Battle of Five Armies. Perhaps now would be a good time to honor that treaty. Invite them to the wedding and let them know you still hold to their allegiance. And I'm sure there would be plenty of children there that would be willing to participate in your wedding." Aragorn replied.

Thranduil seemed to consider it a moment. "Six months ago, I would never agree to have humans enter Mirkwood, much less participate in my daughter's wedding. But now, you may be right. What better way is there to reestablish a treaty? It has been ten years since we have had any contact with them. Even if we don't associate much with them, we can still honor that treaty." Thranduil looked at his daughter. "The choice is yours of course."

Linriel thought for a moment, but a smile was on her face. "I think it is a wonderful idea, Estel." She said after some time. "It has been a while since we have talked with them and I believe it is time to do so again. The wedding will make for a wonderful meeting."

Thranduil nodded, approving his daughter's decision.

Kalen, however, was not pleased and bravely spoke his thoughts. "But how do we know we can trust them? What if they are no longer loyal?"

"There is no way to be sure without trying first." Aragorn spoke up. "I know you do not trust humans, and you have every right not to, but give them a chance. You never know how a treaty with someone could prove useful in the end."

Kalen's face still held bitterness, but he lowered his eyes and spoke nothing more.

"We will travel out to their town tomorrow." Elrohir said. "Linriel and I will personally invite them to our wedding."

Linriel nodded. "Estel, I would be honored if you would accompany us. It would be good to have a human along."

Aragorn nodded. "The honor would be mine."

Thranduil looked at his daughter for a moment as if for a minute rethinking inviting the humans. His face changed instantly, however, and he nodded his approval. "Be careful."

Linriel nodded. "I believe that's all for now. We have a lot of work to do. Elwin all ready knows what needs to be done and how I need everything planned so I will leave her in charge of everything while I am traveling to Lake-town."

Her best friend nodded. "Don't worry about a thing."

Linriel smiled and looked at her father. Thranduil nodded his head. "Okay, meeting adjourned."

Aragorn stood and walked toward Kalen to speak with him. The elf quickly left the room, however. Aragorn followed him, calling out to him.

"Kalen." The elf ignored the ranger so Aragorn ran to catch up with him. "Kalen!"

Aragorn came up beside him. The elf only gave him a side glance, his annoyance showing clearly.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened at the meeting, but I think this is for the best for everyone."

"The best for everyone?" Kalen looked the man in the eyes. "No! This is clearly not the best for everyone. This is supposed to be a joyous time for Linriel and Elrohir and now you have to go and ruin everything by inviting humans."

"With all due respect, this is not your wedding. Lady Linriel seemed open to the idea. Why do you have to be so closed minded?"

"Is that what you call me? I am not close minded, Edan. I am a realist. Men are a greedy, power-driven, corrupted race. Elves and men do not belong together."

"Elves and humans have a history of working together. We both have a common purpose of defeating the evil that is in this world. Why should we fight amongst ourselves?" Aragorn responded calmly.

"You may think you know everything about elves, Estel, and you may think you understand everything about Mirkwood elves, but you don't. You don't have a clue about us or what we have been through." Kalen's voice was raised and he practically spat the words in the man's face.

"I know more that you think, and I'm sorry about what has happened in your past, but there comes a point to move on."

Kalen glared daggers at the man. "There is a difference between moving on and trusting people who will betray and fail you."

Aragorn looked at him for a minute, trying to remain calm. "You know I think I have figured it out."

Kalen rolled his eyes. "And what, human, have you figured out?"

"You don't just hate humans because of the things they did to the people you love. You hate them because you fear them."

"That's ridiculous, Estel. I would never fear something as weak as humans." Kalen's voice was near raging now.

"You fear what they can do to you; what they have done. You fear humiliation in front of them and you fear them being superior to you."

"Humans will never be superior to elves in anything." Kalen's voice was bitter and seething.

"But you fear it. Your fear of humans is so great that you have a burning hatred towards them." Aragorn continued.

"Leave me, human. You know nothing of what you speak."

Aragorn bowed his head slightly. "I will leave you, but I will leave you with one last word. You must face your own demons, Kalen. Face the demons of your past or your enemies will use it against you."

With that Aragorn walked down the hall and went into his own bedroom.

* * *

Legolas sat in his room looking over some paperwork. He was trying to help his father catch up some. Thranduil was so stressed out over the wedding and all the work that he had to do, that Legolas had suggested doing some of the work. Thranduil knew what an unusual offer it was for his son to help out. The prince hated paperwork and for him to offer was like snow falling in Mirkwood the middle of summer.

Now Legolas was beginning to regret ever offering. He had worked on it for hours before the meeting and now returning to it, he felt like he had accomplished very little. It was frustrating to say the least.

Suddenly the door to his room flew open and Kalen walked -or more like stomped- into the room.

"That human friend of yours is nothing but a bigheaded, insufferable, repulsive maggot."

Legolas looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. He stood from his desk. "Bigheaded, yes. Insufferable, sometimes, but repulsive maggot, that's a little low. What happened?"

Kalen began to pace the room. "He knows nothing about what the Mirkwood people have been through in the past century. And yet he has the audacity to suggest that I am closed minded. He told me I need to stop fearing humans."

Legolas raised his eyebrow again and sat down on the edge of his desk. "And do you fear them?"

"NO! Of course I don't fear humans. I despise them, but they do not frighten me."

Legolas face showed that he clearly did not believe him. "Kalen, even I fear humans, at least to some extent. I cannot deny the horrible things they have done to me and people I love. It scares me what they are capable of and what level they will stoop to to obtain what they want."

Kalen nodded in understanding. He sighed. "Then perhaps the human is right in that matter. I do fear that, but how could I not?"

"I believe Estel was telling you to overcome your fears. Don't let your fears control your actions or cloud your mind. If there is something he has taught me in the past year, it is that not all humans will degrade you. You can't just shun the human race. We are fighting for the same cause and we can learn to work together." Kalen was about to say something, but Legolas held up his hands to silence the elf. "I know what you are going to say. I know that in the past working together has cost us much. But it has also been to our benefit as well."

Kalen sighed. He was silent for a few moments considering what his friend had said. "The human had no right to say anything." He said after sometime.

Legolas smiled slightly. "He only had good intentions in mind. He can be a bit annoying at times, but he does say something intelligent every once in a blue moon."

Kalen smiled slightly despite himself. "I never thought you, of all people, would have such a close relationship with a human. To be honest, the idea still sickens me, but I do respect that he has helped us. I swear though, if he ever crosses the line and hurts you or Linriel, I will hunt him down."

Legolas chuckled. "And he would do the same if you ever did something against one of us."

Kalen nodded his head. "I would expect so. I still think he crossed the line."

"I will talk with him if you would like, but give him a chance. He isn't like any other human I have met."

Kalen rolled his eyes. "I'll pass. I would rather keep my distance from him."

Legolas shrugged, then grinned. "Fine, be a sis."

Kalen glared at him. "Don't even go there."

Legolas laughed as Kalen walked towards the door. He opened the door, but then turned back.

"Thanks for letting me vent."

"Anytime, my friend." Legolas said as he sat back down at his desk. By now his mind was far from the papers before him. He sighed, deciding that the paper could wait for the morning.


	3. Laketown

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter 2.

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't post this early. I was gone all last week and couldn't post. I'm going to try to get chapters out more quickly now so I can at least almost finish the story before I start school. Oh, on another note. If it sounds like the chapters are all about beat up humans and portray them as bad and elves as good, that is not my intent. Elves do have flaws, as well. One of their many flaws being pride. Kalen does not like humans, and at the same time, he is too stubborn and prideful to admit that elves and humans are a lot alike. Aragorn right now is just trying to slowly show Kalen that not all humans want to condemn him or belittle him. He is trying to reach out to the elf and get through the ice that has built up for so long in Kalen's heart. Please do not take offense. Thank you for all the reviews. Now on to the story.

**Chapter 3**

**Lake-town**

Kalen silently watched Elrohir and Aragorn as they talked and laughed. He glared at the ranger, but he wasn't even so sure he knew why he despised him. Of course, because he was human, but Legolas was right. This human was different. Kalen pushed those thoughts away. Even if he was a little different from other humans, he was still one of them. Perhaps what troubled him is how well his friends got along with this human. Perhaps it was the annoying words he often spoke that Legolas called, 'just trying to help'. Kalen sighed as he remembered the human's 'helpful' words before they left on this mission.

_"You were the last person I thought would come on this mission."_

_Kalen gave the human a frustrated glance. "I have my reasons to go."_

_The human nodded. "It's very honorable to be willing to go to a place you despise just to protect a friend."_

_Kalen couldn't help the surprised look that crossed his face. The ranger understood and knew more than he was given credit for. Nonetheless, Kalen replied sharply. "I do not need your sympathy, Edan."_

_" Give the humans a chance. You may be surprised at what happens."_

_Kalen glared at him, then looked to Legolas for help. Legolas looked at him and Kalen swore he saw the elf prince smirk. But Legolas knew what Kalen wanted so he called out to the human. Kalen gave his friend a thankful look as the ranger walked away to help Elrohir put some supplies on a horse. _

Kalen was drawn from his memory as he heard laughter from up ahead. He looked back at the human. The ranger was smart. Kalen had to give him that much, though he would never admit it to the human. But he was also naïve. He didn't understand everything that Mirkwood had been through. He was also right in that Kalen feared humans. But again, he didn't understand that that was what fueled his rage against them. Or maybe he did. Maybe that's why the human kept saying to give them a chance and stop fearing them so much. Kalen let out a frustrated sigh. He wished Legolas was here to talk with, but the elf prince had decided to stay and work on paperwork.

Kalen was wishing now that he too had stayed instead of coming along on this mission. And they hadn't even entered the human town yet. The time spent in such close relations with the ranger had been enough. The elf warrior did not know how he would survive in the human establishment.

With a sigh, he reminded himself of the reason he had volunteered to go on the mission. He was a warrior and a bodyguard to Princess Linriel. His mission was to protect her. She was going to a town full of humans, there was no way he could stay back at the palace and let her travel there. Despite the fact that Elrohir and Elladan could very easily protect her, Kalen felt as if he was responsible. If anything ever happened to the Princess, he would blame himself. He hadn't been there the past two times she was captured by humans. This time, he would be there and make sure she wasn't captured. That was his goal and failure was not an option.

------

"There is the town." Elrohir announced.

Everyone looked up ahead as Lake-town came into view. They crossed the bridge over the water and rode steadily on into the village. People began stopping their daily activities to stare at the strangers entering their town. Children stared in wonder, woman held their children close, but not quite out of fear, more of respect just to make sure their children didn't run off to greet the visitors. Even the men seemed taken aback. They knew it was impolite to stare, so they tried their best not to, but they couldn't help but wonder why a group of elves would travel into the town.

The elves rode on in silence until they came to the center of the town. There Linriel pulled her horse to a stop and the others followed suite. Elrohir dismounted and helped Linriel dismount. A crowd of people surrounded them, but aside for the occasional questions of children that were quickly silenced by their mothers, no one dared speak. Then one man pushed his way through the crowd.

He was a middle aged man who wore fine clothing. "Greetings, Mirkwood elves. Welcome to Lake-town. I am King Bard."

Linriel smiled and bowed her head slightly. "King Bard, slayer of the dragon Smaug and the one who rebuilt the town of Esgaroth. It is a honor to be able to meet you."

The man smiled. "You know who I am, but I know not who you are or why you have come."

"Forgive me. I am Princess Linriel, daughter of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. I bring a message from my father. It has been a while since we have had contact and we would like to honor our old treaty and reestablish contact."

King Bard smiled. "This is good to hear. Come, we have much to talk about."

Linriel nodded and followed the man. Her companions followed behind. Kalen took up the rear, closely watching every human of the town. Bard led them into a huge building built as a palace and began to lead them through it.

"You have done a superb job of rebuilding this place to the splendor it once was." Linriel comment as she looked around.

Bard smiled. "Thank you. It has been a lot of work."

"I imagine so."

"Forgive me, my lady, but I do not remember seeing you around after the Battle of Five Armies." Bard said.

"I came to your town once, but for the most part, I did not care to fraternize with humans." Linriel said.

Bard nodded his head. "I don't think any of your people really did." He opened a door to a room and motioned for them to go inside. They all did, except for Kalen who volunteered to stand watch at the door. As they entered Bard continued talking. "Which makes me wonder why you have come here today?"

Linriel nodded. "First, let me introduce you to my companions." She turned to the twins first. "This is Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond."

Bard bowed a greeting. "The infamous twins." He said smiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you. We are please to meet you as well." Elladan said with a courteous bow.

Linriel continued her introductions. "And this is Estel, adopted son of Lord Elrond."

Bard raised an eyebrow, but bowed his head respectfully.

"Now on to important matters." Linriel said as they each took a seat around a huge table. "My father King Thranduil wishes to honor our old treaty. We would like to get together and talk again. Perhaps we can reestablish the trade between our people that we had years ago."

Bard nodded, but remained skeptical . "That sounds promising, but though your people helped us in the past, we weren't always the most welcome."

"And we wish to change that, too. As proof, I would like to cordially invite you to my wedding that will be held in Mirkwood in six days."

The man smiled at her. "The princess of Mirkwood is getting married. And who is the fortunate one?"

Linriel smiled at Elrohir. "Elrohir has been my fiancé for a very long time. We are very excited to finally have the chance to be married."

"Congratulations. I am honored to be invited. I am sure my people would be happy to attend."

Linriel nodded. "Splendid. We would also like to ask two of the children of this town to participate in the wedding. We need a ring bearer and flower girl and we would be honored if two children would be willing to help us."

Bard thought for a minute. "I might know the perfect children to help you. My son, Bain, would love to participate in an elven wedding and I know a young girl who I believe would be ecstatic about the idea. I will send for my son now."

Linriel smiled. Things were working out perfectly.

-----

Kalen stood protectively by the door. He wasn't exactly sure why he was guarding the entrance to where Bard talked with his group. Perhaps because it was an old habit, or perhaps it was because he wished to be alone for a moment. He had been in the human town for barely two hours and all ready he was feeling suffocated around them. There were so many humans and being around them made him feel edgy and nervous. They stared at him as if he were some animal they had never seen. Their gaze pierced into him like they were trying to read his soul. It unnerved him. It took all the restraint he had not to jump on his horse and ride as far away from this place as he could. Anything to get away from the filth that he felt from this place. He felt like he would rather spend a night in an orc cave as a prisoner than spend another minute in this place. He wasn't about to leave Linriel here though, so he knew he had to endure this place a little longer. The princess had said they would stay one night before leaving to go back to Mirkwood. Kalen could hardly wait for the return journey.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching and he groaned inwardly as he saw a guard leading a young child towards him. He took a deep breath and stared ahead at the wall. The boy child suddenly stopped in front of him. Kalen didn't have to look to know the boy was staring at him in wonder.

"You're an elf!" The boy exclaimed.

Kalen rolled his eyes. Were human children always this perceptive?

"I've never seen an elf before, but I've heard so much about them." The child continued, still staring in wonder.

Kalen glanced down at the child. He wasn't the best at determining the age of humans but he assumed the boy was no more than six or seven. He looked quite young and naïve.

"Come, my little prince, your father is waiting." The guard said as he opened the door.

Kalen glanced inside and saw that Linriel and the others were still inside talking with the man named Bard. He rolled his eyes and focused them back on the wall. It was going to be a very long night.

-----

Elladan sat down against a wall. A smirk played on his lips. "Do you think they noticed that we are gone?"

Aragorn looked at him and grinned. "Probably by now, but I think that was the best escape we have ever done."

Elrohir sat next to his brother. "And you two won't be the ones getting in trouble for it either."

Elladan and Aragorn both raised an eyebrow. "Is my twin getting soft? Getting in trouble has never stopped us before."

"But things are different now. This isn't the games we use to play to get away from Ada and meetings. Bard was giving us a tour of the town and we were expected to at least appear interested."

"Correction, you were expected to appear interested." Aragorn said. "He was giving Linriel a tour since her father had helped rebuild this town. As her fiancé, you should have appeared interested. The obligation did not fall on us."

Elrohir glared at him. Elladan shoved him playfully. "Come on, lighten up, El. It's not a big deal."

Elrohir sighed. His brothers were right. It wasn't really that big of a deal. He just hoped Linriel would understand that he had been bored by the whole tour and wanted to do something more interesting. Maybe he could use the old 'Elladan talked me into it' gig. He doubted it would work. She had heard that too many times. But this time he could use Aragorn, too. It was double the pressure. He laughed inwardly. He knew in truth it had very little to do with his brothers. He was bored and was looking for some way to escape. Aragorn had only been the one to suggest it.

A smirk suddenly played on Elrohir's lips. His brothers knew it far too well and they could tell some type of retort was coming. "I'll just tell Linriel that it was all Estel's fault. He was the one that suggested the whole idea. I only went along because I didn't want him wandering the human town by himself."

"Your logic is flawed. You knew I was going to be there with him so he wouldn't be alone." Elladan told him.

"That would hardly be protection if anything were to be amiss in the town." Elrohir retorted.

Aragorn snickered. "You have a point there."

Elladan glared at them both. "I could take both of you on with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back."

"Now that would be a sight to see." Elrohir said with a laugh.

They continued laughing and joking one another until two kids and a young man walked by them. The kids stopped and looked at them. Smiles were on their faces.

"You're the elves that the town has been talking about." One of the children said.

"Well, two of them, yes." Elrohir replied. "He's just a normal human." He said as he poked at Aragorn.

Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Are you two twins?" The other child asked.

Before they could reply the older child that had been with them spoke up. "Treta, Hartha, mind your manners. We shouldn't bother the elves with petty questions."

"Oh, they don't mind. They love answering questions from children." Aragorn said with a smile.

Elladan cast him a glance that clearly said 'I'll kill you later'. It's not that he or Elrohir minded kids, it was that the continual questions did get annoying.

"Well then if you don't mind, I would like to ask one myself." The older boy said. "I have heard many tales about two elf twins. They say no one can tell them apart because they are always together. It is said that they are inseparable. It is also said that when they fought together no foe could stand against them. Some even say that they could read each other's mind."

"Well the tales are not always true, lad." Elladan said. "Some people can easily tell us apart."

"Though it can be very confusing at times." Aragorn injected.

Both twins ignored him. Elrohir continued talking to the children to prove that not all tales were correct.

"And my brother and I do not always travel together…"

"Name one time you haven't." Aragorn interjected once again.

Both Elrohir and Elladan cast him a side glance.

"Well there was that time… where… um…" Elladan stumbled.

Elrohir picked up for him. "That time we were separated in the woods and I traveled back to Mirkwood and you kept going towards Rivendell."

"And you turned back, Elladan, realizing your brother would travel back to Mirkwood. You were separated for one day." Aragorn said.

The twin glared at him. The human was enjoying himself far too much.

"There have been other times, Estel." Elladan said. The kids snickered and Elladan turned his attention to them. "I suppose it is true though that no foe could stand against us. That doesn't sound like a myth to me."

Aragorn chuckled. "If only."

Elrohir smacked him. "Give us some credit."

The children were enjoying this little banter between the friends so they continued their questions. "Is it true that you can read each other's minds?"

"Or anyone's?" The other child asked

Elrohir laughed. "Elladan and I know each other well, but that does not mean we can read each other's mind."

Aragorn gave him a glance. Elladan put his finger up in front of the human's face. "Not a word, Estel."

"I didn't say anything." Aragorn defended though his lips curved into a smile.

"You didn't need to. I knew what you were going to…" Elladan stopped and looked back at the children. They were grinning. Even Elrohir was smirking.

Elladan glared at his twin. "Don't even start."

Elrohir put his hands up and remained quiet. He didn't need to speak. Elladan knew exactly what he was thinking.

Unfortunately for Elladan, everyone understood that Elladan knew exactly what his brother was thinking.

"I think you just answered both questions." Aragorn said smiling.

Elladan sighed.

"You walked right into that one, brother."

"I thought I told you to hush." Elladan said as he glared at Elrohir.

"Not in so many words you didn't."

"No, but you are supposed to read my mind, remember."

The children laughed.

Aragorn smiled at them. "Any other questions for my brothers?"

"I think we have bothered you long enough." The eldest said, still grinning. "Thank you so much for your time."

"Anytime. I wouldn't ever want to miss a chance to joke my brothers." Aragorn said smiling.

Elladan put an arm around him and grinned. "And we wouldn't want to miss having another reason to kill you."

Aragorn grinned sheepishly. "Truce?"

"Not in your life." Both twins said in unison.

Aragorn laughed. It was moments like this that he wished would last forever. His brothers truly meant the world to him and he couldn't imagine life without them.


	4. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: Go see another chapter

A/N: See, it is a little bit earlier than normal. Thanks again for all the reviews. This chapter is a little bit shorter than normal, but I have a few very long chapters coming up soon. So hopefully that will make up for it. Hope everyone continues to enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

**Brotherly Love**

Linriel looked around at her companions and smiled. They were on their way back to Mirkwood now and probably only an hour away. They had stayed the night in Lake-town, then departed sometime mid afternoon. King Bard had agreed that he and a few of the townspeople would leave in a couple days and be there for her wedding. Linriel was proud. She couldn't have asked for a more successful trip.

Though she couldn't say that it had been an easy trip. Humans had always made her uncomfortable and especially after recent experiences with them, she was more distrustful of them. She knew, however, that humans were not the only ones that made mistakes in life. Elves were not perfect either. And she wasn't about to turn her back on her own race, so she knew she couldn't turn her back on the human race just because of mistakes of two or three individuals. Humans, like elves, deserved a second or even a third chance. She only hoped that giving them this chance would not end up costing her or her family.

Linriel sighed as her eyes fell on Kalen. Not all the elves thought as she did. Even though she had been through many traumatic experiences in the past, her cheery fiery spirit always brought her through. Kalen, however, seemed to only get through by anger and a want for a revenge. He hated the whole human race and didn't wish to give them a second chance, much less a third chance. He believed they didn't deserve it. He was changing though. Linriel could see it. Despite his outward negativity and display of irritation, he was starting to think differently.

Linriel smiled inwardly. It was an odd effect that Estel seemed to have on people. He had had the same effect on her. Maybe soon even Kalen would get over his fear of humans. But that would probably take a miracle.

"The human town wasn't that bad, was it?"

Aragorn's voice cut into her thoughts. Kalen turned to look at the ranger. He gave the human a glare that made Linriel think that the elven warrior was about to jump off the horse and strangle the ranger.

"It was wonderful." Kalen's word dripped with sarcasm.

Linriel laughed. She saw Elladan lean close to Aragorn and whisper something to him. She couldn't make out the words, but she imagined it was something about being careful about what he said to the elf. Her suspicions were correct as she heard the human reply.

"I haven't spoken a word to him in two days. You would think he would be grateful."

Kalen glared back at the human. Aragorn just shrugged.

"You know, human, I'm just going to start ignoring you."

Elladan smirked. "You know, Estel, I think he is beginning to warm up to you."

Kalen turned his glare to the older twin. He sighed audibly, then turned his eyes ahead. A smile grew on his face.

Linriel turned her eyes ahead to see what he was looking at. With her keen eyesight she was able to see the town of Mirkwood up ahead. They would reach their home in a matter of minutes. Instead of smiling like Kalen did, Linriel only drew in a deep breath. She had so much work to do and the wedding was fast approaching. She hoped that Elwin had been keeping things in order and had accomplished much in the time she had been away. Now everything was going to be put back on her shoulders. No rest for the weary was definitely a true statement.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her own. She looked up to see Elrohir smiling at her. His eyes were gleaming and adoration beamed on his face.

"I love you, beautiful."

Linriel smiled. One look into his eyes and all her troubles seemed to die away. She loved this elf more than she could possibly say. With that thought in mind, she couldn't wait for the wedding. She hoped that it would hurry up and come so she could be married.

_--- Later that day ---_

Elrohir took a swig of the drink in front of him and sighed. It had been a busy day, but he couldn't help the feeling of excitement that was continuing to grow in his heart. After coming back from the trip to Lake-town and detailing the trip to King Thranduil and his father, he went to help Linriel continue preparations. Everything seemed to be falling into place and the more it did, the more his heart beat against his chest. It was hard to comprehend that he was actually helping set up for his own wedding. The very thought brought butterflies into his stomach. He drew in a deep breath and placed his cup back on the table. He looked at his companions who gathered around the table. Legolas, Aragorn, and Elladan had joined him at the table and they had spent the last hour talking and enjoying each other's company. Now however, he was ready to retire for the night.

Before he could even speak, however, Elladan rose from the table.

"You three may stay all night and talk if you want, but I am quite ready to return to my own bed. I'll see you all in the morning."

Elrohir smiled. Maybe he really could read his twin's mind. "I think you are right, El. Linriel wants me up early tomorrow to help her gather flowers for the wedding."

Everyone laughed. "Sounds like fun." Aragorn said with a mocking tone.

Elrohir ignored him. "Don't stay up too late. I'm sure my fiancé has many things in mind for you two as well."

Legolas smiled. "As long as I'm not the one arranging the flowers."

"I don't think Linriel would be foolish enough to give you that job." Elladan said with a smirk. "She wants the flowers to look nice."

"I thought you were leaving to get your beauty sleep." Legolas said with a playful glare.

Elrohir chuckled. "Goodnight, my friends. Sleep well."

Legolas and Aragorn nodded and bid them the same. Elrohir turned and followed his brother out of the room. Instead of retiring to his own chambers, however, he followed Elladan. His twin hardly seemed to notice and only busied himself with unloading his pack that he had from the trip.

"All right, brother. Tell me what troubles you." Elrohir said as he sat down on Elladan's bed.

Elladan looked at his twin. "What do you mean?"

"Something is troubling you and I want to know what it is. You are pretending to enjoy the preparation of the wedding and be happy for Linriel and I, but something is weighing heavily on your heart. I can feel it, so don't try to hide it."

Elladan looked away from his brother and stared at the wall. It angered him that his brother could read him so well. He wished to keep his emotions inside, not wanting to spoil his brother's happiness with his own selfishness. "It's not a big deal, El. Worry not for me. In three days you will have a wife to worry about. You don't need my troubles as well." Elladan said feigning a smile.

"El, I always have you to worry about." Elrohir joked. "So you have two choices. Either you tell me exactly what is bothering you or neither of us will get any sleep tonight because I will keep pestering you."

Elladan shoved his twin playfully. "You don't play fair."

Elrohir shrugged. "Too bad."

Elladan rolled his eyes and sighed. He sat down on the bed and smiled at his brother.

"Elrohir, I'm so happy for you and Linriel. You two have been waiting so long for this wedding and you make the sweetest couple. I want to see you both married and I want long years of happiness for you both." Elladan bit his lip, his eyes filled with shame. "But I'm scared, El."

Elrohir's eyes filled with sympathy, but he stayed silent.

"I'm afraid of what you marring Linriel will do to our relationship. I don't want to lose your friendship, Elrohir. I cannot. The children in Lake-town are right. We practically are inseparable. The longest we have ever been away from each other is five weeks and that was highly against our will."

Elrohir nodded, remembering the incident his brother referred to. They had been captured and separated. Elladan had been forced to stay in one cell while he was forced into another. Sometime later Elladan had been set free, but Elrohir had remained a prisoner.

"Besides that incident, the most has been a few weeks. We've always been there for each other; always supported each other." Elladan continued. "But now you will have a wife" He smiled slightly despite his fears. "And hopefully soon, elflings to care for. You'll have a life to be concerned with. It's not a bad thing and I'm happy for you, El. I really am. But I am going to miss all our time together."

Elrohir smiled sadly, placing a hand on Elladan's shoulders. "That is nothing to be ashamed about, Elladan. And you're not alone in your fears."

Elladan looked at him confused.

"Both Linriel and I have discussed the same thing. She fears losing her relationship with her brother and I fear losing my relationship with you as well."

Elladan eyes filled with relief. He was happy to know that he was not alone in his fears and that Elrohir understood completely.

"I'm also excited about the new journey ahead of me." Elrohir continued. "You and I will always have each other. Nothing can come between our friendship as brothers, El. Nothing ever will. And just because I'm married, don't think I won't be playing any more tricks on you or that I won't still blame things on you."

Elladan laughed. "Good, because I'll still be playing tricks on you too."

Elrohir smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I am scared about the new journey ahead of me and I know I am in for some big changes, but when have we ever backed down from a challenge."

Elladan smiled. "Never. We will make it through this like we have made it through everything else. If capture, torture, sickness, and arguments can't separate us, a wedding truly cannot."

Elrohir nodded. "Nope. You can't get rid of me that easily, gwador nin."

The older twin chuckled. "I should have known that making you two get married was too easy to get rid of you."

"Oh, so this was your idea?"

"Of course." Elladan said laughing.

Elrohir joined the laughter. He grasped his brother on the arm and squeezed gently. Elladan returned the affection, then pulled his brother in an embrace.


	5. Secrets

Disclaimer: Look at the last chapter

A/N: As promised, this chapter is up soon. I hope for another post on Wednesday or Thursday. After that I will try to get it up on a regular basis, but there is no telling with school. It depends how busy I get. Hope you continuing to enjoy. Reviews keep me encouraged to write and help me stay motivated to update quickly. ;-)

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets**

"No, no! The archway is going to be to the left more and the flowers have to be spaced closer together on the sides." Linriel told the elven maids that were helping her decorate the banquet hall. She had been pointing out directions and decorating all morning. Everything had to be perfect for her wedding. Time was running short. The real flowers wouldn't actually be displayed until the morning of the wedding, but she had to make sure everything was planned out exactly how she had dreamed that it would be. She had been waiting for this wedding for years. It was going to be perfect. The maidens, however, were not making it easy on her. They had no sense of beauty or style, at least not in the way she wanted it.

"Valar! Where is Arwen when I need her?" Linriel called out.

"She won't be arriving until tomorrow, my lady." One of the maidens spoke up what Linriel all ready knew.

Linriel sighed.

"We can make do without her." Idril said as she came into the room. "Everything is coming together fine. Do not worry."

"Did you finish the bride's maid dresses?"

Idril nodded with a smile. "They look absolutely beautiful."

Linriel smiled. "Good." She looked out into the window. Her eyes were bright and her face shown with excitement.

Idril chuckled, knowing the look Linriel had in her eyes. "I can't believe you're getting married." She squealed.

Linriel turned back to her. "Neither can I. It's too wonderful to even comprehend."

"Sorry to intrude on your 'girl conversation', but may I intrude for a moment." Elrohir said suddenly, a grin beaming on his face.

Idril giggled. "Of course. Excuse me."

Linriel smiled at him. "And what is so important that you have to ruin our little girl time?"

Elrohir smiled and approached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Maybe this." He pulled her into a soft, but intimate kiss.

Linriel cried with delight. When he pulled away, she looked at him smiling. "I would say that was worth it."

"Good." Then he frowned slightly. "Unfortunately that isn't the only reason I am here. I needed to ask you about the wedding rehearsal tomorrow."

"What about it?"

Elrohir blushed slightly. "What…um… what are we suppose to wear for the rehearsal?"

Linriel giggled. "Just wear some nice clothes. It's just a rehearsal. You will were your actual wedding attire on the day of the wedding."

"That's what I thought, but I wasn't sure." Elrohir said with a shy smile. "So how is everything coming together?"

"Well. Very well actually."

"I'm glad to hear it. Are you surviving okay without my sister here?"

"As best as I can. It would be nice if she were here though. I love your grandmother, but sometimes it seems like she leaves things for the last minute. Arwen will scarcely be here on time for the wedding rehearsal tomorrow night."

"She has a habit of that sometimes, but I do not think it is entirely her fault this time." Elrohir replied.

Linriel gave him an exquisite look. "What do you mean?"

Elrohir shrugged as if it was nothing. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"No, tell you what you mean." Linriel persisted.

Elrohir bit at his lip. "It's just something I suspect. I think Ada may have requested that Grandmother Galadriel show up just in time with Arwen."

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm sure he had a reason. Besides it might not even be true." Elrohir said quickly. "Well I better let you get back to the decorating. I should make sure Elladan hasn't lost your ring. I swear he's trying to lose it."

Linriel smiled slightly, but eyed him, wishing he would tell her what he meant by his comment that he obviously didn't wish to reveal.

"Don't work too hard." Elrohir said.

"I'll try not to." She said though her mind was distracted.

Elrohir nodded and kissed her cheek before walking back towards the open doors. Linriel stared after him for some time, until one of the maids questioned her. She turned to her. "Yes, um, just keep working on it like I said. I will be right back. " Without even waiting for a reply, she walked out the door. She headed for Elrond's room, desperate to solve the mystery of what Elrohir had implied. Curiosity sometimes got the best of her. She knocked lightly on Elrond's door and opened it as he replied.

"Linriel, what I can do you for you?"

"I was wondering when Arwen will be arriving. Have you heard anything new?" Linriel asked.

Elrond shook his head, but smiled slightly. "They are on their way. I estimate tomorrow evening she should arrive."

Linriel nodded at the facts she all ready knew. "I've been wondering, is there any reason why Arwen did not come with me or why Lady Galadriel didn't leave right away?"

Elrond shrugged. "You know how Galadriel can be. She is always quite busy and I'm sure she had a few things to finish before leaving."

Linriel nodded, but curiosity was still getting the best of her. Before she even knew what she was saying, she blurted out. "Did you request her to stay longer for some reason?"

Elrond stared at her, shocked for a moment. "Where did you hear that?" He asked finally.

"Something I thought I overheard." She said, though not admitting it was Elrohir who told her.

Elrond sighed and stood. He walked to the window and stared out for a minute. "I'm sorry, Linriel. I hope it does not inconvenience you." He spoke, but did not turn.

"I'll manage without her help, but my question is as to why. Are you not excited to see your daughter?" Linriel asked confused.

"Of course I am excited. But, there are other factors that must be considered." Elrond said. He placed one hand on his head as if a great burden weighed on him.

Linriel placed a hand on his shoulder and with eyes filled with concern, she asked what was bothering him. Elrond shook his head, but remained silent. Then he turned and smiled at her.

"It is nothing, my dear. Forgive me for spoiling your plans. Perhaps they will make good time and arrive here early for you." Elrond said.

Linriel nodded. "Perhaps. But whatever reason you wished them to be later, than I hope it doesn't inconvenience you." Linriel replied sweetly.

Elrond smiled at her gentleness. "My son is one lucky elf to be marrying you." He kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'm so excited for you both. This wedding will be splendid."

Linriel smiled. "Thank you, Lord Elrond. I suppose I should get back to my ladies to continue setting everything up."

Elrond nodded. "Don't work too hard."

Linriel rolled her eyes. "Like father, like son." She muttered before walking out the door.

---

Later that day Elrond sat on a comfortable chair in his quarters. He was reading a book and relaxing for the night. It was not often that he had some free time, so he was enjoying it. Suddenly a knock sounded at his door.

"Come in?" He called, but did not look up from his book.

The door opened. "Ada, do you have a minute to talk."

Elrond looked up to see Elrohir standing in the room. Assuming that his question would have something to do with marriage, or nerve, or becoming a husband Elrond nodded his head. He placed his book down and asked Elrohir to sit down. "Of course, ion nin. What is on your mind?"

Elrohir sighed. "Did you ask Grandma Galadriel and Arwen to arrive just in time for the wedding, but no sooner?"

Elrond looked, not having expected that question. It seemed everyone happened to know his "secret" about delaying Arwen. "I had my reasons, Elrohir. Linriel all ready asked me about that and I apologized to her."

Elrohir looked at him for a moment, wondering what exactly he had told Linriel. He had hoped that she had not said anything, but he should have known better. Her curiosity and strong willed spirit made her want to know everything that bewildered her.

"It's Estel, isn't it?" He finally asked.

Elrond bit his lip, but did not answer. He stood and walked to the window. He stayed silent for sometime. He should have known his son would figure it out. He had just hoped that he could have kept this a secret. If Estel figured it out, he knew it would not turn out well. The human would not understand. Aragorn would assume it had something to be with his humanness and perhaps it did. Elrond shook his head. He didn't want to think about this right now. This is what had caused an argument between them before. He didn't wish for it to do so again. Somewhere deep in his mind, however, he felt that the fight would arrive again. It was inevitable.

"Yes, it is." He finally replied to his son's question. "I don't want him spending time with Arwen. I won't have a human liking my only daughter, my evenstar."

Elrohir sighed and walked towards the window to stand beside his father. "I don't agree with it either, Ada, but perhaps you are jumping ahead a little too much. Boys go through phases. He thought she was pretty one time and he got a crush, but they don't last forever. Arwen didn't even like him. Estel is still young. He has a lot of growing up to do."

Elrond sighed, but nodded. "Perhaps you are right, but I don't want to take the chance. I love Estel, but I would never allow him to like my daughter. If something ever happened between them, the results would be disastrous."

"Like I said Ada, I think you are jumping ahead way too far."

Elrond smiled, though it didn't fully reach his heart. Perhaps it was fatherly intuition, but his heart told him that Aragorn did not simply have a childhood crush on his daughter. There was something more. He shrugged it off, however, trying to push it to the end of his mind. "You are probably right, ion nin. Living with you and Elladan for so long has taught be to assume the worst in everything and only hope for the best."

Elrohir smiled at his father's jest. "And usually it ends up being far from the worst. And even in the direst of circumstance, everything usually turns out okay."

Elrond nodded. "Let us hope this is one of those times."

---

A figure stood quietly outside the door to Elrond's room. He had heard the whole conversation. He bit his lip and quickly walked away before anyone knew he was there. The conversation between Elrond and Elrohir rang in his mind. It would change everything.


	6. Bitter Words

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

A/N: And so the drama begins. This is where things start getting interesting. I have been waiting forever to post this chapter, so I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

**Bitter Words**

Kalen walked quickly around the palace looking around for the only human that was in the town. Or at least the only human there now. Other humans would be arriving later tonight or early tomorrow. But before they did, Kalen needed to have a talk with the ranger. He found him within a few minutes and called to him

"Estel, can we talk a minute?"

The human raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"I know you and I got off on a bad start and I know that I haven't really given you much of a chance." Kalen hesitated, but then continued. "I think maybe it's time I start listening to your advice. Can we start over?"

Aragorn smiled. "I would be happy to, Kalen. I know you have been through many hardships and it is very brave of you to take this step."

Kalen bowed his head slightly. "I'm going to need all the help I can get from you as soon as the people from Lake-town arrive."

Aragorn chuckled. "You'll be fine. Just relax."

Kalen rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So, I'm curious. You say you are the adopted son of Elrond?"

Aragorn nodded and began walking with the elf. "Lord Elrond took me in when I was just a young child because my father was killed in a battle. I was raised as Elrond's own son and as a brother to Elladan and Elrohir."

Kalen smiled. "It was very nice of him to take you in." Then confusion etched over his face. "Though it seems odd. Sometimes it seems like he trust you fully and yet other times it seems that he doesn't."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked confused.

"It's probably nothing. It's none of my business anyway."

Aragorn was too curious, however. "No, I want to know what you mean by 'it doesn't seem like he trusts me'."

"Well, it's just something I overheard." Kalen shifted slightly and hesitated. "Your father was talking with Elrohir."

"About what?" Aragorn stopped walking and looked at the elf.

"I'm not positive, but I heard something about him saying that he loved you, but you were a still a human…" Kalen paused for a moment. "He mentioned that humans are weak and that his daughter deserves better than for a human to like her."

Aragorn bit his lip. He was able to put the pieces together. This was why Elrond had asked Arwen and Galadriel to come later. Elrond didn't want him spending too much time with her. It went back to the issue that had made him leave three years ago and had never been solved.

"Is that all he said?"

Kalen nodded. "For the most part. Are you okay?"

Aragorn's face filled with hurt and anger. "Excuse me. I have to talk with my father."

"I'm sorry I told you, Estel. I didn't mean to cause a disagreement."

"You didn't cause it. I should have known. This has been something going on between us for a lot of years. It's something I need to resolve." Aragorn replied.

Kalen nodded. "Please don't say anything about me telling you."

Aragorn nodded and stormed off. Kalen grinned evilly. His plan had worked even better than he had hoped. He had not known that an argument all ready resided between the two, but it worked perfectly. What a perfect way to get back at the human that annoyed him to no end.

------

"You don't want me to see her. That's what it is, isn't it?"

Elrond looked up at the human startled by his sudden presence. He could hear anger in the human's voice. "Who Estel? What are you talking about?" He asked the question, though he was quite sure he knew exactly what Estel was referring to.

"Arwen! You delayed her coming so I wouldn't see her. Because I'm human, I'm not allowed to like your daughter. Valar forbid something like that would happen." Aragorn's voice was raised. This same conversation is what started the battle between him and Elrond years ago, making him leave and become a ranger. They had never truly resolved it and Aragorn still held anger from their previous battle. Now all that anger that had been buried for so long was rising back up.

"Estel," Elrond said, trying to keep his voice steady and not let his anger seep into his words. "I am looking out for you and for my daughter. Do not be foolish and believe that it has anything to do with you being human. I love you both and I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"You care nothing about me or my hopes and dreams. You have never had my best interests in mind." Aragorn seethed.

"Estel!" Elrond could no longer keep the anger from his voice. "Don't raise your voice at me. I have raised you as my son."

"But I have never been your son." Aragorn interrupted. "I have always been the human, the outsider, and I always will be. You have always mistrusted humans and you have always believed them to be weak. And even though you have never said it, you believe I am no different. The blood of Isildur flows in my veins. I am weak."

Elrond did not say a word. It was true. The race of man was weak. They were doomed to fail. They were corrupted by power and greed, and no matter how much Elrond had wished to push that aside, he still believed it deep in his heart.

"Then prove otherwise and embrace your future as King of Gondor."

Aragorn tensed. Elrond had hit a soft part and he knew it. "That is not my path. That is not who I am. My mother wished to protect me from that life."

"It is who you are. You can not deny that."

"No! It is not who I am." Aragorn yelled. "I am Estel, adopted son of Elrond."

"You are not a child anymore, Aragorn. You can not hide behind your elven name and pretend you are someone you are not."

"It is who I am. I am not a King of Gondor. I have never wanted that and I will not accept something that is not mine to bear."

Elrond shook his head. "You might deny it, but it is who you are. You're father is Arathorn which means you have the right to the throne."

"Perhaps I have the right to it, but that doesn't mean I will take it. That's not who I am. I have grown up in the house of Rivendell, raised as your son. I am a ranger of the north and I am in love with your daughter. That's who I am! That is the path that I want to take. Why can't you just accept me for who I am and respect my wishes?"

"I will not have a human in love with my daughter!"

Elrond's sharp tone made Aragorn cringe. He swallowed hard as he formed his next words that were full of bitterness. "If you despise the human race so much, than why did you ever take me in and raise me? You should have left me to die with my father."

Elrond sighed. "I do not despise the human race. I took you in because you were the last hope of men. I raised you to become the King of Gondor, hoping that you could overcome the evil of men and restore dignity to your people."

"If that is true, if you really believe I can restore dignity for my people and re-establish Gondor, than why do you still believe I am no different than Isildur? Why do you believe I will fail like he did?"

Elrond swallowed hard. "Perhaps you will." He said slowly. "But you have to try and I will not let you hide behind your life in Rivendell and pretend you are part of the elves. You are not!"

"So, you admit I am the outsider. I was never part of your family. Valar forbid that a greedy corrupted human would actually be part of a family with wise perfect elves. Oh Eru, what a horrendous crime."

"Estel! That is not true!" Elrond raised his voice, but the human was hardly listening.

"It is true!" Elrond did not reply right away, so Aragorn continued fuming. "You don't really want me as a part of your family. Well, fine. I will not corrupt your perfect balance of how things should be. If I ever was part of your family, I am sorry. From henceforth I will no longer be Estel adopted son of Elrond. I will leave this family behind and start a new life. If I am no longer wanted here, I do not wish to be here." Aragorn voice was steady though anger and bitterness clung to every word.

"Then so be it." That was all the words Elrond could speak.

Aragorn stood there for a moment as if hoping his father, no, Elrond would say something more. But the elf only turned and walked away. His shoulders were held high and his hands clasped behind him. He was angry, that much was certain. Aragorn squared his shoulders and walked from the room.

He rushed to the stables quickly as if he needed to get out of this place before he changed his mind about leaving. When he reached the stables, he stroked the nose of his horse Amathar.

"You will have to stay with Elrond." He said gently. "He'll take care of you."

As if the horse understood, he whinnied and stomped his hoof as if he didn't agree. Aragorn did not pay attention, however. He was busying saddling another horse. He would take one of the outside horses that had not been raised in Rivendell or Mirkwood with the elves. As soon as he was ready he walked his horse from the stable. He grabbed his few belongings and rode out the gates of Mirkwood. He didn't look back, too afraid to see everything he was leaving behind.

He pushed his horse harder wanting to be as far away from this place as he could, yet with every increasing distance his heart tore with regret. Tears were starting to fill his eyes. Regret, guilt, pain, longing for home, it all began to weigh on his heart. He pushed it away, but the tears would not leave his eyes.

Suddenly there was the sound of hoof beats behind him. Two horses racing towards him. He glanced behind out of habit, though he could have already guess who the two riders were. They called his name, but for a time he ignored it. He no longer answered to the name of Estel. He was Estel no longer. The horses only gained on him, however, and he knew there would be no getting past the twins. Within minutes they were riding beside him begging him to stop. He slowed his horse and turned the steed to face the twins.

"Don't leave like this, Estel." Elladan was the first to speak.

"Stay, think of your actions. We can get through this like we always do."

Elrohir, always the one to think first, act later.

"I am not going back. I am leaving and I have no wish to return. You can not make me." Aragorn did his best to keep his tone cold and emotionless.

"No, we can't make you, but we can try to help. This is foolishness. You and Ada are both angry. Give it some time, then things can be resolved."

"They can not be resolved, Elladan. I am human. There is no place for me among the elves. There never has been."

"Estel, you know that is not true. You have always been part of our family."

Aragorn cut Elrohir off. "If I ever was part of the family, then I no longer am. I do not want to be."

This caught both the twins off guard.

"What are you saying? After all we have been though, you can not say you are not part of this family." Elladan said trying to make sense of it all.

"That was all in the past. I reject being adopted son of Elrond from henceforth."

"Please, gwador nin…" Elrohir pleaded, but could not finish before Aragorn spoke again.

"No! I am not your brother."

"You are our brother!" Elladan cut in. "In everything but blood, we are brothers."

"I am no longer your brother. I have forsaken that. I do not want you or any elves of Rivendell to be part of my life any longer. Leave me!"

Elladan and Elrohir could not hide the pain his words caused. Aragorn made no reaction that he even noticed the pained looks. "Do not follow me. If I find that you are tracking me I will do whatever I deem necessary to get rid of stalkers watching my back."

A threat! That shocked both the twins.

"Night has already fallen. At least stay the night and think about you actions, then if you must leave, you can go at dawn." Elrohir suggested.

Aragorn shook his head. "I will not spend another minute in this place with these people. I regret every moment with the elves, every memory I've had with them."

"Everything?" Elladan asked slowly.

Aragorn glared at him. "Everything!" Aragorn swallowed hard. He knew the twins. He knew they would follow him despite his threat and that they would try to bring him back. They would keep trying unless they truly believed, he never wished to come back and that he never wanted to see them again. "I regret it all. I regret ever being your little brother and I hope our paths never across again. Now leave me and stay out of my life."

The twins were taken aback. Tears were all ready moistening Elrohir's eyes. Elladan bit his tongue hard so he would not come back with a sharp retort. As he saw his brother's head drop to his chest, however, he changed his mind. Elrohir's hair covered his face, but Elladan knew there where tears staining his twin's cheeks.

"Then depart human! Do not ride back this way or ever show your face back in Rivendell."

Aragorn squared his shoulders. "More than happy to comply." That was Aragorn's last words. He turned his horse and rode with speed away from the twins.

Elrohir raised his eyes to meet Elladan. "We can't let him leave like this. We have to do something."

Elladan shook his head. "You heard him. He has no wish to be near us anymore. Aragorn gave up his family, so in turn, we must give him up."

Elrohir stared at his brother. The twin, however, only turned and began to ride slowly back to the palace. Elrohir took one last look towards where Aragorn had rode. He could just barely see the shape of a horse and rider in the distance. Aragorn would be back. Elrohir knew it. The young human was just angry. He didn't actually mean the words he had said and he would prove it. Aragorn would be at the wedding the day after the morrow proving that he still loved his brothers and his family. Things could be resolved then. Everything could go back to the way it was. Yes, that had to be the answer. Elrohir felt sure of it. At his wedding, everything would be all right. Aragorn would come.


	7. Barred Doors

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.

A/N: I'm sorry I did not get this up sooner. I have been very busy with school starting and all. Plus to add to that I have not felt like writing much. It is very difficult for me to write a romance when my own fairy tale just fell apart. So please be patient with me. I appreciate it. Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is the one everyone has been waiting for. ;-)

**Chapter 7**

**Barred Doors**

Elrohir paced back and forth in his bedroom. Light was pouring into his room and had been for hours, but the elf hardly noticed. It had been a long night, but the morning was not brining any relief. He hadn't been able to sleep and had spent most the night pacing. Finally he sat down on his bed and let his face fall into his hands. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Elrohir, are you all right?"

It was Linriel's voice calling from outside the door. It was all ready almost noon. She must be worried. "I'm fine." Came his muffled reply.

The door cracked open and Linriel peeked inside. She saw Elrohir sitting on the bed. He looked a mess. His hair was disheveled and his face was worn.

"What is wrong?" Linriel asked as she ran to the bed and knelt by him

Elrohir looked up. "Estel left."

"Left?" Linriel questioned.

"Yes, left. He and Ada got in an argument and they both became angry. Estel has rejected his adoption from Elrond and has banned himself from the family." Elrohir said with a mixture of anger and pain in his voice.

"That's terrible. Maybe he just needs some time to think, to be alone." Linriel suggested.

"I don't think so. I've seen Estel angry before, but never like this. He has rejected everything he has ever loved. He no longer claims to be part of our family and…" Elrohir paused, choking back tears before continuing. Linriel sat on the bed and began gently massaging Elrohir's shoulders as she waited for him to continue. "He said he never wished to see Elladan and I again and never again wished for us to be part of his life."

Linriel's face dropped and she kissed Elrohir lightly on the cheek. "I'm so sorry, my love."

Elrohir made no response. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a nightmare that was coming true before his eyes. And the worst part was that his wedding was tomorrow. How could he possibly be happy at his wedding now? He cursed Estel for ruining his wedding and spoiling the joy he was suppose to feel.

"You should go to him. Go find him." Linriel spoke with a soft voice.

Elrohir looked up at her.

"He needs you now more than ever. You can't give up on him. You can't let him go like this." Linriel said.

"He did not want us to follow him. I wanted to last night, but Elladan said we had to let him go."

"Maybe Legolas can talk to him. They have become close friends and maybe that's what Estel needs. He doesn't want a brother because that just brings pain; he needs a friend."

Elrohir thought about it for a minute. Perhaps she was right. But there was one major problem. Tomorrow was the wedding. "But what about our wedding? We've been waiting forever."

Linriel placed a finger on his lips to silence him. She looked deep into his pain filled eyes, before speaking. "I know you can't be happy when your heart has been torn in two like this. I understand, Elrohir." She placed her hand on his and squeezed gently. "Do what you have to do."

Elrohir smiled at her understanding and caring spirit. He kissed her passionately, happy to have her as his fiancé. "I love you, so much."

"I love you."

He stood from the bed and quickly began getting things ready for his journey. In only a few minutes he was ready. He kissed Linriel again, promising that he would make this up to her. Linriel smiled, a sad, lonely smile and watched him head out the door.

Elrohir ran towards Legolas' bedroom and pounded hard. "Legolas!"

"El, what is it?" Legolas asked as he opened the door.

"It's Estel. He's left."

"Left? What do you mean left?"

"I mean left." The twin said frustrated. He wondered how Legolas had not yet heard, but he imagined his father was keeping it low key at the moment. "I mean he got angry and decided to leave the elves forever. He doesn't want to come back."

Legolas stared confused. "He can't just leave. What happened?"

"Ada and him got in a fight. I think Ada accused him of hiding behind his life with the elves and not accepting who he was. So he rejected his family and said he never wanted to see any of us again." Elrohir's voice nearly broke as he spoke.

Legolas bit his lip. "He can't possibly mean that."

"I don't know, but if anyone can reach him maybe you can. El and I tried, but he wouldn't listen. You have to try, Legolas. You have to get our little brother back."

Legolas nodded. He went back in his room a minute. In haste, he threw clothes into his bag and grabbed his weapons. Then he rushed back to Elrohir who was waiting impatiently in the hall. "Let's go."

He and Elrohir rushed down the halls. Elrohir thought of stopping at Elladan's room to get him, but Elladan was angry at the moment and Elrohir didn't want to spend time convincing him. The elf also decided it was best not to talk to his father about it just yet. Perhaps Thranduil would talk some sense into him. Right now, Elrohir knew he had to do something to reach Estel. He couldn't delay longer. He quickly ran to the stables and began preparing his horse.

"What about your wedding?" Legolas asked as he saddled his horse.

"Linriel told me to go find my brother." Elrohir replied.

"No one is going anywhere."

Legolas and Elrohir both turned to see Elrond and Thranduil behind them. Elrond continued speaking.

"The wedding will be held tomorrow like normal. If Strider wishes to return before then, that is his choice. I will not have the wedding of my son ruined because of the foolish actions of a human."

"Ada, he is part of our family." Elrohir cried. "We have to bring him back."

"He is old enough to make his own decisions. And he has made this one. Nothing we can say to him now will change that. It is only up to him."

Legolas looked at his father. "Ada, please convince Elrond to at least let us search for him today."

Thranduil shook his head. "I agree with Elrond. There is nothing more we can do. I'm sorry."

"You said you won't have the human ruining my wedding." Elrohir spoke up, suddenly unable to contain his anger. "Well, it's not him that has ruined it. It is you. He left because of you." Elrohir pointed a finger at his father. Anger and bitterness showed clearly on his face. "It's your fault."

With that Elrohir stormed off.

---

Elladan watched from a distance as his twin stormed off from the stables. He knew Elrohir would have tried to go after Estel. He himself wanted to go out and search for his little brother, but he knew now was not the time. The human needed to be alone right now. Perhaps he would return for the wedding and things could be resolved then. Elladan hoped so. He knew Elrohir's heart would be broken if the human did not show. He doubted his twin would ever forgive Aragorn if that happened.

He'd seen Elrohir angry before; he'd seen him hurt. But never like this. His usual calm, passive manner was gone. He didn't even hold his tongue with Elrond and that was a rare occurrence. Only once before had the younger twin actually yelled at his father. All other times he stayed silent, venting later in his room where only Elladan could hear him.

Elladan clenched his fist tightly while a tight grimace formed on his face. With a frustrated sigh, he went to find his brother. He wasn't quite sure what he would say to him. He was angry, too. Angry and hurt. He didn't even feel like talking to his twin right now or anyone for that matter.

Still, he walked towards where Elrohir had run off. He saw the elf sitting against a tree staring off into the woods. But he wasn't alone. Legolas sat beside him. Elladan sighed and turned to walk away. He was happy that Legolas had taken his place of talking to Elrohir. He didn't feel like providing comfort or console to anyone right now. He didn't have the answers himself. Yet at the same time, he wished there was something he could do for Elrohir. He wished that he could go out into the woods and find Estel and bring him back. He wished for some way to guide the human and help him come to his senses.

Suddenly a horn sounded not far off, breaking into Elladan's thoughts. It was the horn of one of the scouts. Someone was arriving in Mirkwood. Elladan guessed it was the humans from Lake-town and he sighed. Just what he did not want to deal with right now. More humans.

"What is it that troubles you?"

Elladan turned, startled. Gandalf was walking up behind him. He sighed and began to voice his thoughts to the wizard.

"It's Estel, the human that my father adopted. He ran away, abandoning everything he once loved. I want to go to him, give him guidance, but I know now is not the time. There is nothing we can do for him right now. Ada says Estel can make his own choices. But I know Elrohir doesn't understand. Elrohir just wants his little brother back and will do whatever it takes to get him back. He is so angry and hurt and he doesn't know what to do."

Gandalf nodded. "You are right. Estel does need guidance, but do not be so vain to think that you or your friends are the only ones that can bring it to him."

Elladan just looked at him, trying to determine what the riddle-talking wizard meant. Gandalf, however was not even looking at him anymore. He was looking ahead where Legolas and Elrohir were now walking and talking together.

"And Estel is not the only one who needs guidance. Your twin is lost and confused. He's going to need help to decide what means most to him in this life and what he is willing to give up."

"That doesn't seem like a fair choice." Elladan said as he watched his twin.

Gandalf shook his head, but a wry smile was on his face. "Life is full of unfairness, penneth." (young one)

Elladan sighed, but remained quiet. He looked off into the trees where he saw his father and King Thranduil welcoming a group of humans. He turned around to question Gandalf again, but found there was no one behind him. He whirled around, but there was no sign of the wizard.

---

Kalen looked up at the sky, watching through the canopy of leave above him as clouds floated by. He shifted his position in the tree he was sitting in and sighed audibly. He hadn't expected the argument between the human and Elrond to turn out as bad as it had. He had been watching the forest from the same position he was in now. He had seen the human flee the palace gates and saw the twins rush to follow him. From the look on the human's face, even from his distance, Kalen doubted the man would ever return. He had not intended for that to happen. He had only wanted to anger the human, take a little revenge. He had definitely angered and hurt the human, but unknowingly he had also hurt the twins and Legolas.

With a deep breath, Kalen quickly pushed the guilt from his mind. It was not his fault. A long dormant argument had risen back up between the human and Elrond. He was not responsible. He couldn't blame himself. Maybe things were better this way anyway. Better to get things out in the open than hold them all inside. At least that what Kalen kept telling himself.

Movement suddenly caught his attention and made him forget for a moment. He saw a few horses in the distance and he smiled. He picked up his horn and blew loudly. The elves from Lothlorien had arrived.

He waited until the elves drew closer before lightly jumping down to the ground. He bent his knees as he landed soundlessly on the ground. He then straightened himself so he could bow to the visitors.

"Welcome, Lady Galadriel and Lady Arwen, to Mirkwood."

Galadriel bowed her head slightly. "Thank you."

Kalen walked the rest of the way with them towards the gate to the palace.

"Where is my father or my brothers?" Arwen asked suddenly. "Usually they are here to greet me."

Kalen winced slightly, but quickly covered it up. "Lord Elrond is welcoming the visitors from Lake-town and the twins are.." He paused. "The twins probably just didn't even realize you had come."

Arwen nodded and dismounted.

"Come, dear, we will go find your father." Galadriel said as she too dismounted.

Arwen began following her grandmother, when suddenly she heard her name.

"Arwen!"

She spun around to find Linriel running towards her. She smiled and embraced her friend with a squeal of delight.

"I'm so happy for you."

Linriel smiled. "I'm so excited." Then her face dropped and a frown formed on her lips. "But things have not been all smooth around here. We may have to cancel the wedding."

"Cancel it, why?" Arwen asked surprised and horrified.

"For no reason at all. There will be no more canceling of our wedding." Elrohir suddenly replied as he stepped around the corner.

"I thought you were leaving." Linriel said.

Elrohir shook his head. "We have been waiting too long for this wedding. We will have it tomorrow like we planned. You've done too much work for this day and it would be unfair for me to abandon you now."

Arwen looked at her brother, than back to Linriel. "Will someone please explain to me what is going on?"

"It's not a big deal." Elrohir replied before Linriel could speak. "I thought I would have to go search for Estel, but if he wishes to return tomorrow for the wedding than he will return. If not…" Elrohir shrugged as if it was no big deal. "It is his choice."

Arwen continued to stare. "I see." She said. She could tell there was much more to this than Elrohir was letting on, but she chose not to say anything about it now. Galadriel, however, spoke up.

"He found out, didn't he?"

Elrohir nodded. "But it doesn't matter. It will change nothing."

Galadriel hugged him, then whispered silent comfort straight into his heart. Elrohir swallowed hard, but made no other visible reaction to her words.

"Well, I have a lot to finish before tomorrow." Linriel said. "I will you see you tonight, Arwen."

Arwen nodded her head, though still a bit confused. "I will be there to help with whatever you need as soon as I see my father."

Linriel nodded and walked off.

"Come, I know where is Ada is. He will be very happy to see you." Elrohir said as he placed an arm around his sister.

Arwen smiled at him. "I still can't believe my brother is getting married."

Elrohir laughed. "Believe it."

It took only a few minutes to find Elrond. He was still speaking with King Bard and Thranduil. He excused himself politely as he saw them approach.

"Arwen, Naneth." He said as he rushed towards them.

He gave Galadriel a hug first then his daughter. "I am glad you arrived safely. How was the journey?"

"It was fine. There were no incidences along the way." Galadriel said.

"Good."

Galadriel looked at Elrond and he lowered his eyes as she spoke into his mind. _"It seems there was an incident here though, and it was not handled in the way you would have hoped."_

"Elrohir, show Arwen to her room and help the guards get settled. Your grandmother and I have some things to discuss." Elrond said quickly to his son.

Elrohir nodded. "Ada?" The young elf waited until his father turned around before continuing. "I'm sorry about earlier. I did not mean to…"

"Sidh, ion nin. Hanomquer. We will discuss it later." (Peace, my son. It is okay.)

Elrohir bowed his head with a small smile before turning to escort Arwen to her quarters.

---

Thranduil sighed as he sat down on an oversized chair in his study. It had been a long day. He had met with King Bard and other officials of Lake-town, given King Bard a tour of the palace, and talked about the plan for the wedding. To add to that, he had also had a long talk with Elrond about Estel. They had both agreed that the wedding would continue as planned and they would just make adjustments where needed.

As he thought of the wedding, Thranduil realized it was almost time for the rehearsal. He smiled and pushed away the worries of day. Tomorrow would be the best day of his daughter's life. He couldn't be a prouder father.


	8. Wedding Bells Ring

Disclaimer: Go back and look if you really need to know.

A/N: Okay here it is. The wedding chapter. It was very hard for me to write because I've never really written romance things like this before plus as I said last time I'm not exactly in the romantic mood at the moment. But I am quite proud of how this came out. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Criticize, tell me how I can do things better, tell me what you liked or didn't like. Just please comment and let me know my story is being read. Thank you. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

**Wedding Bells Ring**

The morning air was crisp and warm; birds sang loudly with a melody of harmony and happiness. The sun beamed down with a radiant glow that filled the blue skies. Even the dark forest of Mirkwood seemed less shadowy and dreary than normal. All of Mirkwood seemed to be enthusiastic about the day's special occasion.

Linriel, however, was almost sick with nervousness. She sat on the couch in her bedroom, taking in a few deep breaths. Arwen sat beside her, clasping her best friend's hands. Galadriel sat on the other side of her, holding Linriel's other hand

"Just breathe. You are going to be fine." Arwen whispered gently.

"I'm just so excited that it's making me nervous." Linriel replied.

"You every reason to be excited, my dear. But you don't have to be nervous. Just relax. This is the best day of your life." Galadriel comforted.

Linriel smiled at her. "Were you nervous at your wedding?"

Galadriel laughed lightly. "That was a long time ago, but yes I suppose I was. I know my daughter Celebrian was nervous. Her legs were shaking so bad, I thought she would stumble down the walkway."

"How did she manage?" Linriel said, chuckling.

"She remembered that today was her day, the day she had been dreaming of. She wouldn't let a little bit of nerves ruin that for her."

"And my mom always said that they had a beautiful wedding." Arwen said.

"Yes, they did." Galadriel replied. "And yours, Linriel, is going to be just as beautiful."

Linriel smiled. She hugged the wise elf. "Thank you so much." With a deep breath she stood to her feet. She straightened her dress and then took one last look at herself in the mirror. The white dress she wore was absolutely beautiful. Her mother's amethyst necklace was clasped around her neck and a silver tiara was on her head. Her golden blonde hair flowed down her back and shined with a heavenly glow. Everything was perfect and it was almost time.

"Here we go." Arwen said as she came to stand beside her friend. She straightened her light blue dress that reached down to her ankles. It was a simple, yet beautiful dress. "You are going to have to tell me all about married life. I want to know everything."

Linriel laughed. "Oh, so I'm the tester."

"You are the first of any of us elf girls getting married." Arwen said smiling. "You have to tell us if it is really as great as everyone says."

"I'm sure it will be. Are you sure you want to know everything though?"

Arwen thought about that for a second. "Okay, maybe not everything."

Linriel smiled.

"Girls," Galadriel called. "It's time."

Arwen squealed and hugged her friend. Then she walked out the door. Linriel drew in a deep breath and followed her. She met all her friends downstairs. They all looked beautiful. Each of them gave her an encouraging smile before walking outside to meet their escorts. Elladan would escort Arwen, Legolas would escort Elmarin, Kalen would escort Vilisia and in place of Estel, Glorfindel would escort Idril.

"You look amazing."

Linriel turned to see her father walking towards her. She smiled, blushing slightly. Thranduil kissed her cheek gently.

"My little girl is all grown up."

Linriel kissed his cheek. "I love you, Ada."

He smiled at her. "Come, it is time." With that he took her hand and led her to the door. They waited as the flower girl Errasa spread the fresh flowers petals across the walkway and then as each of the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked together down the aisle. Then the music began to play. A soft joyous melody played with flutes and a harp announcing the time for the bride to walk down the aisle. Linriel smiled as the doors opened and she stepped outside.

------

Elrohir waited impatiently for the wedding to begin. He stood at the front doing everything he could not to pace. Finally the music began to play and he drew in a deep breath. He watched in amazement and anticipation as the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked gallantly down the aisle. Elladan gave him a smile and nod of encouragement as he took his place at the front, keeping one hand gently on the young human boy who was the ring bearer. Elrohir smiled. They had learned that the young prince could be quite mischievous at times. Elladan was keeping a careful eye on him, though at the moment he seemed quite behaved and proper. He wondered absentmindedly how long that would last.

Elrohir looked up towards the back, putting his thoughts back on the moment. He played nervously with his hands as he waited for a few more seconds, that seemed like an eternity.

Then finally, the long awaited moment began. The bride's melody began to play and the doors opened. Elrohir smiled bright as he saw Linriel emerge from the hall and make her way outside. As she began to walk down the aisle, he took a moment to examine her. She looked so beautiful. She was absolutely stunning. Her shimmering white dress was fitted perfectly to her elegant figure and cascaded down to her ankles. The trail of the dress flowed gracefully behind her as she walked with captivating poise. The very air around her seemed magical and Elrohir had to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming. It was finally the moment that he had been waiting a lifetime for.

Yet with all the joy in his heart and despite the fact that he didn't wish to ever tear his eyes away from the most gorgeous elf in Middle Earth, he found himself searching the crowds one last time. He searched the back, the corners, the shadows, any little place that a man could hide in, but found no sign of the human. Sadness and disappointment crept into his heart and soon turned into bitterness. How dare the human not come to his wedding. He was like a brother to him and yet the human didn't even have the decency to show up and hang in the back. Elrohir fought tears that welled up in his eyes and focused his eyes back on his fiancé. He wouldn't say a word about this or show any more emotion about it. This day was his wedding. He wouldn't let Aragorn ruin that. He had been waiting years for this days and above all he did not want to ruin it for Linriel. He would never forgive himself for that.

Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath. Air seemed to get caught in his throat as Linriel approached closer. He was captivated by her beauty. She was intoxicating and he felt that even breathing would ruin the moment. As she approached, he took her hand. Any breath he did manage to get before, left him now. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then she looked at her father.

"Ada, this is the part, you let go." She whispered.

Elrohir couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Then as Thranduil reluctantly let go of his daughter's arm, Elrohir walked her the rest of the way to the front. Gandalf was waiting. He smiled brightly at them and winked at Linriel before beginning.

------

"Elrohir, you may kiss your bride."

Legolas smiled as his sister kissed Elrohir and he was not ashamed of the tears that were in his eyes. He was so happy for her and overjoyed. Their wedding had been beautiful, just like his sister had been imagining for years. It was completely perfect except for one horrible fact. Aragorn was not there. Legolas knew how much Elrohir had wanted his brother to be there. He knew how much pain Aragorn's words had caused to Elrohir and he knew that Elrohir was very disappointed. It did not show on Elrohir's face, but he could see it. The twin was more than just slightly disappointed.

Legolas pushed his thoughts aside as unusual movement to his left caught his eye. He looked around and noticed a dark figure sneak past the shadows and disappear behind a tree. The figure wore a hooded cloak and had the stealth to mirror that of an elf. Legolas knew immediately who it was though. The figure was not an elf, but he had definitely learned their skills. Aragorn had come after all. He couldn't have missed his brother's wedding for the world.

Looking back at Elrohir, Legolas noted if the twin had noticed the movement. If he did, he showed no signs of it. His only concern was his new wife and making his way down the aisle with her in his arms. No one else seemed to notice the ranger in the shadows and Legolas wondered if that's what Aragorn hoped for. He thought about telling Elrohir later and letting him know that Aragorn had actually come, but he knew if Aragorn had really wanted him to know, he would have made his presence known or left some kind of clue. If the human wanted to keep his presence secret, Legolas was not about to tell on him. It wasn't his place.

He did, however, wish to talk with the human and as soon as he could, he determined to slip away from the crowds. His opportunity came only a few minutes later as Elrohir and Linriel made their way over to the banquet tables. As everyone prepared for the feast, he slipped away for a few minutes. He bent down near the trees where he had seen the human. Only a slight barely detectible footprint was left. Aside for that, there was no other sign that the ranger had even been there. Aragorn had learned well. He was becoming quite a skilled ranger. The twins had taught him well. Legolas stood and looked off into the woods. He saw no unusual movement and felt nothing out of the ordinary.

"Be safe, Estel." He whispered, hoping the trees would carry his message to Aragorn, wherever the human was.

Then he returned to the banquet before any one would notice his disappearance.

------

Linriel was very busy during the banquet. Between talking and meeting with guests and loved ones, and thanking people for coming, she hardly had any time to even eat or spend time with her husband. The ceremony would go on for a couple of days, but Linriel was so exhausted all ready that she was ready for it to be over now. Politely, however, she continued her rounds around the table, talking with everyone she could. Elrohir too was busy doing the same, but Linriel noticed with amusement that he stole many glances in her direction. He winked at her as she caught his eye. Then he smiled and beckoned her over.

She met him back by their table and he kissed her softly.

"Will you dance with me?"

Linriel nodded. "I would be honored."

Elrohir smiled and nodded to his brother. Elladan stood and headed towards the front.

"Attention everyone!" He said as he tried to get the crowds attention. When everyone was finally quiet, he began speaking. "It is now time for the first dance of the new couple."

Everyone clapped as Elrohir escorted Linriel to the center of the area. He placed his arms around her and they began to dance.

"I haven't had much time to tell you how beautiful you look." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "You look very nice yourself. I've never been so happy in my life."

"Me either. I wish we could stay in this moment forever."

"Yes, but I for one, am ready for this ceremony to be over. I am ready to retire for the night." Linriel whispered.

He twirled her around and watched as she gracefully spun and came back into his arms. "I know what you mean. I can't wait to show you how much I really love you."

She smiled, but before she could reply the music ended. Another song began, and other people came out to dance now. Thranduil approached Elrohir before they could continue their dance.

"May I have a dance with my daughter?" He asked.

Elrohir bowed. "Of course."

Thranduil and Linriel began dancing together. "I'm so proud of you, Linriel. I couldn't be happier for you."

Linriel smiled at her father. "Thank you, Ada."

They danced together until the end of the song. Then Elrond wanted to dance with her as well. After him Legolas asked for a dance. Before the song was over, however, he pulled her aside.

"You know this ceremony will go on for days. There will be dancing and feasting long into the nights. Perhaps you and Elrohir can sneak out for a bit for some time alone." Legolas said.

Linriel nodded. She would like nothing better. Elrohir came over by them and Legolas continued sharing his plan.

"You two sneak out and I will make the announcement that you two have gone to be alone and will return to the feasting and dancing at a later time."

Linriel hugged him. "Thank you, Legolas."

He embraced her tightly. Then Elrohir took her hand and led her away into a quiet area. Once they were alone and the singing and music could be heard afar off, Elrohir pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I have a special gift for you." He said as he broke the kiss.

Linriel smiled.

"I wrote this poem for you. " He took her hands, looked into her eyes and began.

"You know I can see the world

Through the light in your eyes

And it takes me miles away

If only for a moment

Just let me escape

Into the beauty of your soul

One moment of heaven

Is all I desire

Just one more moment

To spend with you."

Linriel blushed as tears filled her eyes. "You can have many moments with me, Elrohir. You can have eternity with me."

"That's not even long enough." He pulled her into a kiss.

She kissed him passionately than pulled away with a giggle. "Come on, we have the whole night ahead of us."

Elrohir smiled. This would be a night to remember.


	9. Announcement

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. There is probably only four more chapters left after this one. I'm going to end this one soon, but I have ideas for a next one. Hope everyone continues to enjoy this story though. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Chapter 9**

**Announcement**

_3 months later_

"Okay, Linriel. What is this all about?"

Linriel smiled sweetly at Elrohir. She let go of his hands and twirled around. Her golden blonde hair glistened in the light of the sun. "Isn't this place wonderful?"

Elrohir placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, it is beautiful. But why have you brought me here?"

"Why Elrohir, this is where you proposed." She said as she looked around at the rose garden.

"I know that. But that doesn't answer my question, unless you intended to propose to me this time"

Linriel grinned sheepishly. She walked away from him, closer towards the pond in the center of the garden. "Since this place was important to my mother, you chose here to propose to me. So I have chosen this place to tell you some news."

"What news?" Elrohir asked, becoming impatient.

Linriel turned to face him. Her face glowed with excitement. "I'm pregnant."

Elrohir's mouth dropped. "You mean… we're going to have a baby?"

"That would be the idea." Linriel replied laughing.

Elrohir ran to her and swept her up into his arms. He twirled her around. Linriel's laughter was infectious and he began to laugh with pure joy. He placed her on the ground and kissed her. "I'm going to be a father."

Linriel nodded with a smile. Elrohir hugged her again.

"I can't wait to tell Ada, Elladan and Arwen."

Linriel blushed slightly. "Arwen all ready knows."

Elrohir glared playfully at her.

"I'm sorry. I wanted you to be the first to know, but I had to be sure before I did. You may tell your brother and father though and anyone else you wish to tell."

Elrohir grinned. "Both our fathers are going to be enthralled."

"We should tell them tonight over dinner."

"I think that is a great idea." He hugged her again. "I'm so happy. How long have you known?"

"Well, I started suspecting last month, but I wasn't positive until this morning."

Elrohir smiled as he thought about that for a moment. "So it probably happened on our honeymoon in Lothlorien."

Linriel nodded with a grin.

Elrohir chuckled. "Come, until tonight, you and I are going to spend a little romantic time together."

"But what about the paper work you promised to help Legolas with?"

Elrohir shrugged. "It can wait. Right now, I feel like taking a walk with my wife."

She smiled. Elrohir placed his arm around her and began to walk around the rose garden. The garden was just beginning to blossom again. It had died out after the war, but now the gardeners had worked hard to bring the garden back to life. It wasn't an easy task, considering that the air was still cool and spring had not yet come, but it was beginning to look beautiful once again. Elrohir could have cared less though, at the moment. It could have been the bleakest day outside with darkness surrounding him, yet in his heart it would be a clear, warm summer day. The past three months with Linriel had been the best time of his life. Every day he was excited to wake up and find her beside him. He would kiss her brow and watch as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. She was amazing and he loved everything about her.

Deciding details about their life together had not been the easiest thing thus far, however. He wanted to live back in Rivendell and take her away from the dangers and darkness of Mirkwood, but she wanted to live closer to her friends and family. She also had duty as the Princess of Mirkwood and marrying Elrohir had not changed that. Elrohir was rather reluctant to leave Rivendell life behind, but he understood that Linriel belonged in Mirkwood. Coming to a decision had not been easy, but they finally decided that Mirkwood would be where they made their home.

Despite his willingness to compromise, Elrohir was saddened that his father and brother would be leaving. They would depart tomorrow and journey back towards Rivendell. He would miss them terribly, especially Elladan, but he was quite happy to start his own family.

Linriel would be having a baby soon. A son perhaps, whom Elrohir could teach archery and sword. He would grow up strong, wise, and taught in many things. Or perhaps a girl who would be sweet and gentle like her mother, but strong and fierce if the time called for it. No matter, boy or girl, the child would be his. He would be a father.

------

Linriel smiled at Elrohir as they sat around the dinner table later that night. He smiled back and reached under the table to squeeze her hand. The family dinner was a pleasant one full of lighthearted comments and old stories. Everyone was gathered around. Thranduil and Elrond sat at the head like usual. Legolas sat to the left of his father, Linriel was to his right. Beside her sat Elrohir, of course, and Arwen sat beside him. Elladan was sitting beside Legolas. Kalen was also sitting with them. It was a wonderful time of fellowship with close friends and family.

As they finished eating, however, Linriel was excited to announce her news. She looked at Elrohir and nodded. Elrohir grinned and stood from the table.

"If I could have everyone's attention." He started.

All eyes turned to him and Elrohir could not hide the excitement on his face.

"I have an announcement for everyone to hear." He looked down at Linriel who smiled brightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Linriel and I are happy to announce that she is pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

Smiles brightened everyone's faces. Thranduil cried out in delight. He stood and took his daughter into his arms.

"I'm so happy for you."

Linriel giggled. "You are going to be a grandpa."

Thranduil chuckled. "My first grandchild. This is the best news I could have hoped for."

Linriel smiled. She hugged Elrond who shared the same excitement of having a grandchild as Thranduil.

Elladan patted his brother on the back. "Congratulations, gwador."

Elrohir smiled with a nod. "You are going to be an uncle. Uncle Elladan. It has a nice ring to it."

Elladan laughed. "Indeed it does."

Legolas hugged his sister. "I'm so excited."

She nodded her head. "And you shall be Uncle Legolas."

Legolas laughed.

After a few moments, Thranduil called their attention and held up a wine glass. "We must toast to this special occasion." Everyone nodded and grabbed their own wine glasses. "To my beautiful and lovely daughter, Linriel, to her charming and exquisite husband, Elrohir, and to their darling little baby, I wish long life and happiness to them all. May all their years be blessed." He raised his glass high. Everyone else followed suited, then took a swig of the drink.

------

Legolas plopped down on the ground near his sister. After dinner ended and they had celebrated, the younger elves went outside for a walk. Everyone but Arwen and Kalen that is. Now they were resting next to a huge oak tree. It was their common meeting place.

Legolas smiled as he looked at Linriel. "It seems like just yesterday Naneth use to take us here to play and she would spend hours playing hide and seek with us or chasing us around. I remember you telling me that when you grew older you wanted to be just like her." He grinned at her. "Now you are going to have your own child."

Linriel smiled. "I wonder if it is a girl or a boy."

"Perhaps we will have twins." Elrohir spoke up. "Ada has a twin and so do I, so perhaps we shall have twins."

Linriel laughed. "I don't think I would want twin elflings. One elfling gets into enough mischief. I don't know how your father managed to raise two of them, two boys at that."

"I resent that." Elladan spoke up. "Elrohir and I were perfect angels."

Legolas laughed. "You aren't even angels when you sleep."

Elrohir smacked him. "Like you are the one to be talking, mellon nin."

Legolas pouted. He poked lightly at his sister and whispered to her. "You are suppose to defend me."

Linriel laughed. "And say what?"

"I don't know. That you keep me out of trouble or something."

"That would hardly be the truth. Usually you are the one pulling me into it."

Legolas crossed his arms. "I am not.."

Everyone laughed. Their jokes and banters continued for a short while longer, until Linriel turned to Legolas. "I know Arwen had to finish packing to go back to Lothlorien tomorrow, but why did Kalen not join us?"

Legolas shrugged. "I do not know. I told him we were all going out by the big oak tree to talk and have fun, but he said he had some stuff to do. He said he may join us later."

Linriel nodded, but her face held concern. "Am I the only one to notice that he has been distant the past few months?"

"Come to think of it, he has been." Elrohir said.

Legolas nodded. "I too have noticed it, but I know he has been busy. Perhaps it will pass in time."

Linriel sighed and nodded her head. "Perhaps." She stated, though she was far from believing it. She would have to talk with him tomorrow before he left to escort Arwen back to Lothlorien. He and a few other guards would escort her and then they would travel with Elrond and Elladan back to Rivendell. Most of the elves from both realms had all ready returned to their homes. Only Elrond and his children remained in Mirkwood. It would be a while before Kalen and the other Mirkwood guards returned home, so Linriel knew she had to talk to him. Perhaps it would be nothing and she was just worrying over petty stuff. With a sigh, she pushed it to the back of the mind. She wouldn't worry about it right now. Right now she was simply happy to be among her friends and to know that inside her a small life was growing. She was going to be a mother.

Subconsciously she placed her hand on her stomach. Her child was yet too young for her to be able to feel any movement, but she smiled anyway. She made a silent vow that she would raise the child in the way that was right and that she would strive to be the best mother she could be.

Elrohir looked at her and seeing her with her hand on her stomach made him smile. He placed his hand on hers and rubbed gently on her belly. Then he leaned close and kissed her.


	10. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Same as always. Half of the ideas for this chapter and the next are from my best friend, Alia G. L Blame her if you don't like it. ;-)

A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. Glad people liked Linriel being pregnant. Exciting, isn't it? This chapter and the next was suppose to be one chapter, but I had to break it up because it was way too long. So sorry about the cliffhanger. I will try to get the next one up soon. Enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 10**

**Sacrifice**

Linriel walked quietly by the lake in the woods. Kalen walked behind her seemingly distracted. Linriel sighed. Something was bothering him. It written clearly across his face. She had asked him to walk with her to the river because she had wanted to speak with him alone.

She looked back at him. He was staring off at the trees. Linriel's eyes glistened over with sorrow as she looked into his eyes.

"What is it Kalen? What has been troubling you?"

Kalen turned his eyes to her an plastered a smile on his face. "What do you mean?"

"We have been friends for a long time and at one time, even more than friends. I know when something is wrong, Kalen. You have been distant and what's more is that you have been avoiding my husband."

"I have not been avoiding him; I have simply been busy." Kalen defended.

"You want even look him in the eyes."

Kalen's eyes lowered in shame and he turned away. "Like I have said, I have been busy."

"For the past three months?" Linriel asked. Kalen only shrugged as a reply. "I though it would fade, but it hasn't. Your sorrow and grief has only increased, Kalen."

Kalen tensed and dug his fingernails into his palm. "It's not a big deal. I'll get over it."

Linriel knew that the sharpness in his tone was only because he did not feel he would ever get over what was troubling him. She sighed. She guessed that her fears were correct. It made perfect sense. She had noticed his behavior change since the wedding. She hoped it was just some phase and would die away, but it hadn't. He couldn't even look Elrohir in the eyes because he felt guilty.

"This is about us, isn't it?" She began softly. "You still hold feelings towards me."

Kalen looked up at her. "No! I am happy for you and Elrohir. And to know that you are with child with him brings me great joy. You deserve him. You are meant to be together. I regret things did not work out between us, but I gave that up a long time ago. You are happy and that is what truly matters."

Linriel looked at him, not quite believing him. "So this isn't about my marriage to Elrohir?"

"I assure you, it has nothing to do with you or your wedding." Kalen replied.

"But you admit there is something bothering you. And if not the wedding, what?"

Kalen sighed and looked away again. "I have done a terrible thing."

Linriel placed a hand on his arm. "What type of thing?"

"Something unforgivable. I did not know how much pain it would cause, but in the end it was still my fault."

Linriel looked at him confused. "What is your fault, Kalen? Tell me and perhaps we can make things right again."

"I fear things can never be how they were. Too much damage has been done." Kalen said as he turned to Linriel. His eyes were filled with tears and guilt. "It was my fault Est.."

His words were cut off as an arrow whizzed right past him and stuck into the tree beside him. "Get down!" He yelled.

He reacted quickly, instinctively. Without thinking, he placed himself between Linriel and where the arrow had fired from. His bow was all ready in his hands as began leading the princess to safety. Silent curses spilled from his lips as he regretted letting his guard down for even a moment.

"Run, Linriel. Get back to the palace." Kalen said in a panic as more arrows flew at them. He returned fire killing two orcs hidden behind trees across the lake. He saw orcs coming towards him from his right side and he knew they were falling deeper into trouble.

Linriel was running as fast as she could, skillfully passing between trees to avoid arrows. Kalen was following behind her a little more slowly as he would stop to shoot off a few arrows.

Suddenly he gasped in pain. Linriel turned and horror clutched her heart. Kalen had been hit with an arrow in his side. She rushed to him just as he knees collapsed underneath him.

"Go, leave me." He gasped.

"I won't leave without you." Linriel said as she hauled him to his feet.

Kalen staggered, but forced himself to walk. Arrows seemed to be flying at them from all directions.

Linriel did her best to run while supporting Kalen. They were only about a mile from the borders of Mirkwood, but she was beginning to think that they were never make it.

Suddenly hot pain ran up her leg and she stumbled, taking Kalen with her. She cried out in pain. An arrow had embedded itself into the muscle of her right leg. She looked up with pain filled eyes to see Kalen struggling to shoot off arrows at the approaching orcs.

"We're never going to make it." She cried out in despair.

Kalen looked at her. His breathing was ragged and raspy. Pain was coursing through his body and breathing caused an intense amount of pain. The arrow was beginning to embedded itself further into his body and any movement sent spasms of pain through his body. Yet the strong warrior knew he had to protect the Princess' life, no matter what the cost. He looked around the area and quickly determined his actions. Orcs were coming in closer towards them and he knew they would never survive a hand to hand combat fight with the creatures in their present condition. Plus the flying arrows was constant threat to them. He had to find someplace safe to hide.

"Maybe we won't make it out, but I'll do everything in power to make sure you will." Kalen said as he pushed himself into a standing position. He wavered on his feet and almost lost his balance, but he managed to remain standing.

Quickly he helped Linriel to a nearby oak tree. The huge tree had a large carved out hole at the base. Some fluke of nature had caused the hole and Kalen thanked the Valar for the convenient provision.

"Stay hidden. I will try to draw the orcs away and get help." Kalen said as he pressed his sword into her hands.

Linriel's eyes filled with tears but she did not try to dissuade him. She knew she could not run with her injury and she knew Kalen was determined to save her. "Be careful." She warned. Gently, she kissed his cheek.

He ran a hand gently across her face, before turning away. He needed to get these orcs away from Linriel. He would be the bait for them to follow.

------

"Prince Legolas!"

Legolas turned towards the guard, alarmed by the fear in the elf's voice.

"Orcs have been sighted east of the Mirkwood border. It's a large group, your highness."

Elrohir's face paled immediately and he stood from the table. "Linriel!" He gasped, fear dripping from his voice.

Legolas suddenly remembered. "She was out with Kalen." He muttered to no one in particular. "Tell my father." He ordered the guard as he ran out the door. He rushed after Elrohir and Elladan who were all ready in the stable preparing their horses. They didn't even bother to saddle their steed. In an instant all three elves along with three elven guards rushed in the forest. With great speed they rode out towards the woods.

Legolas fired an arrow at an orc as he rode. Fear was rising in his heart. He dismounted from the his horse to check the ground. A few orc bodies littered the floor. Black blood was staining the green grass, but as Legolas saw red blood on the ground, his heart sank.

The twins dismounted, fear spreading across their faces. The crimson blood was an easy trail to follow, but there were orc tracks heading the same way. Someone was running and the orcs were in pursuit.

Suddenly Legolas stopped. A single orc stood in front of him. Two other orcs were dead beside him and this one seemed injured. He had yet to notice the elves, however. He was too preoccupied with something else. He had an arrow to his bow and was carefully taking aim. Legolas silently reached to put an arrow to his bow but before he could, an arrow whizzed past his head, striking the orc in the mid back. He turned around to see Elladan grin.

Elrohir was all ready rushing forward, however. They found Kalen on the ground, still barely alive. The three rushed towards him.

"Kalen!" Legolas shouted, blood draining from his face.

Kalen gasped for breath. Pain was written clearly across his face.

"It will be all right, Kalen. Just stay with me." Legolas tried to assure him.

Elladan quickly took in the elf's injuries. He had one arrow in his right side, one dangerously close to his heart, and another in his leg. Elladan bit his lip hard. He looked up at Legolas who was looking at him with a questioning gaze. With sympathy in his eyes, Elladan slowly shook his head. Kalen would not survive. His injuries were too extensive. It was amazing that the arrow closest to his heart did not all ready kill him.

Legolas' breath caught in his throat as he tried to bite back a sob.

"Kalen, where's Linriel?" Elrohir asked desperately.

Kalen raised his hand and pointed north. "Hiding. I tried to draw the orcs away." His words were choked and raspy. "She's hurt." He finished.

"Go, find her!" Legolas ordered.

Elrohir was all ready on his feet. Elladan looked up but he didn't move. He was unsure of whether to follow his brother and see if they could help Linriel or be there for Legolas who was about to loose his best friend.

"Go." Legolas said, knowing what the elf was thinking. "There is nothing more you can do here. Bring my sister back alive."

Elladan nodded. He motioned for one guard to follow him and told the others to guard Legolas. With as much speed as he could he ran after his brother.

------

Legolas held his friend close, knowing he did not have long.

"Forgive me, mellon nin." Kalen rasped.

"There is nothing to forgive…"

Kalen cut Legolas off. "No. It was my fault the human left."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, but made no other response.

"I wanted to make him angry, so I told…" Kalen coughed but forced himself to continue. "I told him Lord Elrond did not trust him, thought him weak. I did not know it would cause such problems. I am sorry." The elf's body shook with emotion and pain.

Legolas just stared for a moment, not quite sure how to reply. He bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry. I don't deserve forgiveness from you and especially Elrohir. I only hope things can be resolved."

Legolas nodded his head. "I forgive you for what you have done, my friend." Legolas swallowed hard. Anger lingered in his heart, but he had seen death too many times to know that now was not the time to be bitter towards his best friend. "You could not have known the pain it would cause."

"Please tell Elrohir. He deserves to know."

Legolas nodded, though it worried him how Elrohir would react to the news. He pushed those thoughts away. He would deal with that later. Right now, he needed to be there for his best friend.

Kalen gasped for breath. His face was contorted into a tight grimace. He was fading.

"Go in peace, my friend." Legolas said gently. He squeezed Kalen's hand. "Thank you for all the years we have had. I am honored to call you my friend and I can never repay you for all the times you have been there for me."

"I am the one honored. Forgive me, for not being there longer for you." Kalen rasped.

Legolas' eyes filled with tears despite his efforts to keep them away.

"Be careful and may the grace…" Kalen cringed.

"Save your breath." Legolas encouraged.

Kalen smiled slightly. "Namarie."

Legolas bit his lip. "Namarie." He choked. A sob finally broke from his lips as he felt his friend draw his final breath. He knew his friend had passed into the Halls of Mandos.


	11. Wake Up

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. Again some of the ideas from this chapter came from my best friend.

A/N: I meant to get this up sooner. I'm just so busy. Next chapter will be up when I can get it up. Also the next chapter will be the last. I'm working on a sequel though. Hope you continue to enjoy and review. Warning: If you know anything about the Pretender, note the chapter title.

**Chapter 11**

**Wake Up**

Elladan raced after his brother who was looking around desperately for Linriel. Panic was filling him, but he suppressed it. He ran through the trees, panting for breath. He was a fast runner, but he was having a very hard time keeping up with his twin. If it was not for the adrenaline that was flooding his veins there would have been no way for him to even keep the elf in sight. Suddenly he turned as he heard his twin screaming bloody murder.

"NOOOOOO!"

His heart froze as he realized the only thing that would make the elf scream so loudly was if someone had actually been murdered. That someone being Linriel. Elladan ran after his brother. Elrohir was running towards an orc that was in the process of stabbing an elf that lay on the ground. The elf was trying to fight, but she was weakened. All Elrohir's skill as a warrior left as he only thought about murdering the orc. He leapt at the orc, pulling him off of his love. He managed to roll on the orc and began pummeling him with his fist and strangling him.

For a moment, Elladan let him have his revenge as he looked at Linriel. She had an arrow wound in her leg and a knife wound in her stomach that was bleeding profusely. If they would have arrived by one minute prior…

"Elrohir!" He called.

Elrohir looked up and rushed to Linriel's side, fearing she was all ready dead. By some miracle of the Valar, she was yet alive, but barely. He pushed the hair from her pale face.

"Linriel?" He called.

She opened her eyes and smiled slightly at him. Her eyes were full of pain, but now relief lingered in them as her eyes fell on Elrohir.

His eyes, however, only held panic and fear. He looked quickly at her wound. It was deep and she was loosing blood quickly. He placed his cloak against her wound and quickly grabbed his pack to look for something to help her. He all ready knew, however, that it was futile. He didn't have anything that could save her now. She was too far gone.

Linriel began to cough and choke. Elrohir placed his hand on her. "Stay with me." He pleaded. He began focusing his energy on her, trying to pass her strength. For a moment she was able to breathe again, but it was taking all of Elrohir's strength to keep her from darkness. Tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks and his face was contorted into a tight grimace as he tried to save her.

Suddenly someone pulled his hands off of her. "What are you doing?" He yelled at Elladan.

"She's too far gone, El. You can't save her!"

Elrohir pushed his brother away and tried again to help his love. Elladan restrained him again. "You can't save her!" He repeated. "I'm sorry, El."

"No! I won't let her or my baby die. I won't give up." Elrohir whimpered.

"It's too late, El, for both of them. The baby is still too young. He cannot survive."

"No!" Elrohir gasped, not wanting to believe what he knew to be true.

"Just hold her, El. Let her know how much you love her."

Elrohir looked at his brother and sobs shook his body. He knew Elladan was right. He could do nothing but spend his last few moments with her. He looked down at her limp form and pulled her gently into his arms, sobbing unashamed.

"Saes, meleth nin. U-awartha si erui nin." (Please, my love. Do not leave me here alone.) Elrohir pleaded.

Linriel weakly placed her hand on Elrohir's cheek.

"Goror lim." (Hold on)

Linriel shook her head slightly, knowing that she was unable. She could feel her breath leaving her and knew she only had a few moments to tell Elrohir how much she loved him. "I'm sorry." She muttered in the quietest of whispers. "Amin mela le."

Another tear fell down Elrohir's face. He knew in his heart that this was it. "Amin mela lle vithel. Coramin niuve tenna' at elea lle au'." (I love you and I shall weep until I see thee again.)

Linriel swallowed hard. "No bell." She whispered. (Be strong) She drew in a breath forcing out her last words. "Kiss me, one more time."

Elrohir was shaking with uncontrolled tears, but he leaned down, bringing his lips near hers. As gently and yet as passionately as he could, he kissed her. He did his best to give to her all his love, all his heart, all his soul, in that one kiss. He felt her kiss him back with as much strength as she could. And then, he felt nothing. He broke the kiss, knowing what it meant. Her eyes were closed and would never open again. He screamed out as fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

Elladan who had been silently letting his own tears fall, laid a hand on his brother. He tried to draw Elrohir close to comfort him, but Elrohir pushed his brother away forcefully. He stood up, running his fingers through his hair. Through tear-blurred eyes he looked out to the forest.

"Curse Eru for taking my wife and unborn child from me." He yelled out. "Curse you Kalen for not looking out for her. Curse you Estel for ruining our lives." Sobs shook his body again. "Curse you all."

With that his legs collapsed underneath him and he fell to the ground. Elladan went back to him and placed his arms around him. Despite Elrohir's resistance, Elladan pulled him close and eventually Elrohir stopped fighting it. He buried his head in Elladan's tunic, wanting nothing more than death.

------

Legolas bit hard at his lip as Elrond dismounted near him. He didn't have to tell the elf lord that Kalen was dead. His face showed it all. Elrond closed his eyes tightly.

"May he find peace after death." He whispered.

Legolas nodded. He stood to his feet, though his legs trembled underneath him. "We have to find Linriel." He said. "The twins are all ready looking for her."

Elrond nodded.

Sweat was running down Legolas' face, but he suddenly felt very cold. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

"What is it, Legolas?" Elrond asked as he saw the horror on Legolas' face.

Legolas ignored him and took a few deep breaths. Linriel! Where was she? A terrible emptiness gave him his answer, but he refused to believe what his heart told him. He had felt this once before. He had thought Linriel to be killed by a man named Gerchen, but realized that he could still feel her spirit. She was fading fast and he knew he needed to help her. Now… now, he could not even feel that fading spirit. He could feel nothing.

In panic, he quickly charged into the woods, running in the direction the twins had traveled. Inside his heart he knew he would not find Linriel alive. He knew that she was already gone, but that did not stop him. Somehow he still wished to believe she was still alive. He did not want to accept the nightmare that his heart told him. As he got closer, however, he could hear a cry coming up through the woods. It was Elrohir.

His legs suddenly felt weak and he had to force himself to walk. Quickly, he took in everything he saw. Elrohir was on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Elladan was next to him, trying to comfort him as tears were in his own eyes. He looked up at Legolas with a grieved horror expression. Legolas tore his eyes away and saw Linriel lying on the forest floor a few feet away. Elrohir's cloak was over her body and filled with blood.

His breath caught in his throat and his body began to shake. He wanted to go over to her, run to her, but he couldn't make himself move. His knees buckled underneath him and he collapsed to the forest floor. He covered his face with his hands, the tears suddenly springing from his eyes. He began to weep bitterly, muttering incoherent words.

He barely even felt Elrond put an arm around him and try to comfort him. He just sat there, feeling totally broken inside.

------

Other guards from Mirkwood arrived at the scene moments later. All were stunned and horrified at what they saw. None had expected when they woke this morning for the day to be any different than normal. They never expected to see the sweet, exuberant princess of Mirkwood covered in blood on the forest floor. Their princess had fallen. They was not a dry eye amongst them.

Finally one of the warriors known as Galabad regained his composure for a minute. He quickly ushered the elven warriors away, giving Elrohir and the others a moment to mourn. It was not the place of the guards to be there. They would stand back away, making sure the group was safe, but allowing them space and time. He knew they would soon have to travel back and give the word to the King and he winced.

King Thranduil had been out hunting with a few warriors. A messenger had been sent to him, but the messenger had not known how dire the circumstances were. No one had known until now. The news would devastate the strong king.

With a sigh, Galabad placed a hand on Elrond's shoulder. The elf lord was holding the heartbroken prince, while trying to stay strong himself. Elrond knew the king had been hunting and that a messenger had been sent to retrieve him so Galaband knew he didn't have to explain that to the elf lord. He just wanted to let Elrond know that they would be waiting to help carry the bodies back whenever he and the others were ready.

Elrond didn't even bother to nod in reply. His eyes turned to his son. Elrohir was back by Linriel's body. He was holding her body in his arms, one hand on her belly. It was clear that he was thinking of his child that had died inside Linriel's womb.

Elrond cringed and looked away. The impact of loosing his first grandchild was enough to send the elf lord into tears. Seeing the devastation that it put on Elrohir made Elrond's heart want to burst.

Galaband cringed, but walked away. This day would be the worst day in Mirkwood history since the departure of Isldiwen. In fact, Galaband believed it to be even worse than that fateful day.

------

"It has been a long time since I have been able to enjoy myself like this." Thranduil said to Haliem, his advisor and friend.

"It has been too long. We need to go hunting more often." The elf replied as he observed the hart the king had just shot down. It was an excellently aimed strike.

Suddenly the elven guards that were with them tensed and looked around. Hoof beats were heard coming towards them from the direction of the palace. One elf was riding towards them in haste. He pulled to a stop in front of them, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"My lord, orcs have been spotted near the borders of Mirkwood." The messenger said.

Thranduil's face held fear, but confidence at the same time. But the messenger's next words made his heart fall into his stomach.

"Princess Linriel is out there, sire!"

"What?" The King's voice was stern.

"She was walking with Kalen, your highness. Prince Legolas and few others left immediately when we heard the news of the orcs. I was sent to find you."

King Thranduil jumped on his horse. He noted that loyally Haliem followed suite. With great speed the king rode back to the palace. They were about seven miles away from the palace. Thranduil thanked the valar for a fast, stable horse that could run that distance without tiring. He spurred his to a fast gallop.

As soon as he arrived at the gates of Mirkwood, he pulled his horse to a stop and looked down at the guard. "Have they returned?"  
"No, my lord. There is still no word on your daughter."

Thranduil turned his horse to the east determined to go into the forest himself and find her, when Haliem spoke.

"My lord!" He pointed a finger into the woods where a group of elves were riding towards them. Their gait was slow and forced.

A lump rose up in Thranduil's throat and he thought about what that could mean. Slowly, he dismounted from his horse and looked at the oncoming elves. They were close enough that he could make them out now.

Elrond rode in the front flanked by two elven guards. Their heads were low. Legolas was behind him leading a horse that bore no rider. Thranduil realized, however, that there was a rider draped across the back of the horse. His body was lifeless. He knew it was Kalen. Thranduil's knees felt weak and he wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. He had to know for sure.

He saw a few more elven guards, but he passed over them quickly. Then he saw Elrohir and Elladan. Elrohir was holding a limp figure in his arms. Thranduil's breath left his body as he recognized his only daughter.

A loud moan escaped his lips as he ran forward. "No, no. Don't let it be so." He muttered incoherently.

Elrohir saw him coming and he dismounted slowly from his horse. Then he took Linriel's limp body into his arms and turned to face the stricken father. He couldn't speak any words as Thranduil approached.

Tears fell from the King's eyes as he grasped for his daughter's body. "No, my baby." He took her into his arms and brought his head down near her body. His legs collapsed underneath him and he fell to the forest floor. Bitter tears spilled forth and sobs shook his body. Legolas knelt near his father. Fresh tears were staining the princes' cheeks.

No words were said. No words could be said. There was only bitter tears.


	12. The Rain Falls

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I'm so sorry. I thought I posted this forever ago, but fan fiction was messing up the day I tried to post and I guess it never got up. Sorry. Anyway, this is it. This is the last chapter. I know the last the chapter was very depressing and very sad. I was evil. This chapter isn't much better just to warn you, but I promise the next story shall be a little less depressing. Well, actually I can't promise that, so never mind. Preview for next story at the bottom. Hope you have enjoyed this story. Thank you so much for the comments and reviews. I hope everyone comes back again next time. Take care.

**Chapter 12**

**The Rain Falls**

A cold wind blew harshly whipping Legolas' hair around his face. Storm clouds passed overhead threatening to open up and release a downpour of rain at any moment. Trees swayed slightly from the storm winds and bayed down towards the ground. The whole forest of Mirkwood seemed to be in mourning. The trees seemed to be able to sense the pain of the elves and the grief lingered heavily over them.

Legolas, however, barely noticed. He only stared straight ahead at the two wooden boxes that lay a few feet in front of him. A lump formed in his throat as he pushed his tears away. For all the tears he had cried last night, he would have thought it wouldn't be possible to cry anymore. He swallowed hard and averted his eyes. His father stood at the front preparing himself to say a few words. His face was ashen and his eyes were dull and full of pain.

It brought pain to Legolas' heart and he looked away quickly. Though where he looked didn't bring any relief. In fact, it brought even more pain to his heart. Elrond was standing near Thranduil. The usual strong elf looked shattered. His eyes were now windows into his broken soul. He was trying to be strong for everyone else, trying to be the comfort to those in pain, but he couldn't hide his own torment. Legolas looked away, but every where he looked, someone was in torment. Arwen sat alone, tears falling idly down her cheeks and her legs pulled close to her chest. Kalen's mother was standing with her head buried in her husband's chest. Kalen's father doing his best to comfort his mother, but his own heart breaking with pain. Kalen's older brother standing rigid on the other side of his mother. His face was firm and his head held high; his hands were clenched into fists as if he clenched them hard enough the pain would disappear.

Legolas averted his eyes once again. Everyone in Mirkwood was mourning today. Some more than others, but everyone felt the pain of not only loosing a great warrior in Mirkwood, but also loosing their princess. Linriel had been loved dearly by all and the news that she was with child had spread like wildfire. Just last morning, that was what everyone was talking about. Everyone was ecstatic to know the first grandchild of King Thranduil would soon be born. Yet before the day was even over the news turned from rejoicing to bitter tears. No one could believe the devastation. It was a nightmare that everyone wished they could just wake up from. But they couldn't.

As Thranduil began talking, Legolas drew in a deep breath, pushing his haunting thoughts from his mind.

"We are gathered here today to honor two fallen heroes." Thranduil swallowed hard, and somehow he was able to push himself to continue. "Kalen son of Malfin was one of my best warriors. I knew I could trust him with any task and he would do everything in his power to complete it. He always gave his best, always thought of the good of Mirkwood, and though he was young, he was wise beyond his years. He was a great friend to my son and saved his life more times than I know. He did more for Mirkwood in his short life than many of us have done in all our long years. He is a true hero and though his soul has passed from this life, his memory will forever live with us. We will never forget his sacrifice."

Thranduil bowed his head for a moment of silence. Then he draped a golden cloth across Kalen's lifeless form. The gold tapestry was the highest honor that the king could give to a fallen warrior. And yet somehow, it didn't even seem like enough.

Then Thranduil looked down at the wooden coffin that held his beautiful daughter. He swallowed hard and tried to stop the trembling in his body. He ran his hand once more over her pale, cold face before looking up at the people.

"When Linriel was born Isdilwen and I were the proudest parents in the world. She was a beautiful baby and we knew she would grow up to be a great princess in Mirkwood." He smiled slightly. "She far exceeded even our greatest dreams for her. She became a great warrior, but had the sweetest and gentlest spirit that I have ever seen. Even in the worst of times, she found the strength to keep going and the courage to hold on. And though her spirit is now faded, her light and the memory she has left in all our hearts will linger on forever."

Slowly Thranduil closed the lid to her coffin and turned away. It was a moment of silence, but the king walked away, unable to bear the crowds anymore. He needed to be alone with his grief.

Legolas thought about going to him, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He watched in cold dread as a few elves lowered the wooden boxes into the ground and began to shovel dirt over them. His heart tore and yet somehow he was not able to turn his head away. His eyes were glued to the wooden coffin that held his sister's unmoving body. Looking away would be like saying a final goodbye, and Legolas wasn't ready to do that quite yet. In only a matter of minutes the box would be covered and nothing would remain to be seen save for the mound of dirt and the rock that would be placed at her grave. Yet still, Legolas could not make himself say goodbye. He wasn't ready to let her go. He didn't want her to leave. He all ready missed her so much. How could he go on living without his little sister? She was the light in his life that shined even on the darkest of days. He did not even want to imagine living life without her in his life.

Yet fate did not care. Fate plays cruel games sometimes and this was one of those cruel, horrible games. No one had expected for the princess to die. No one can truly ever be prepared for death, but at times of war you do expect it. In times of such peace and happiness, ones tends to let down his guard.

Legolas cursed himself. He should have been more prepared. He should have made sure another guard was there to protect Linriel or that they wouldn't have walked so far out in the woods. He should have never let his guard down. It was a mistake. A mistake that had cost his sister her life and it was a mistake he would have to live the rest of his life with.

Finally, Legolas looked away from the graves as he ran a hand through his hair. Some of the elves had left to mourn in their own homes. Only a few still remained. Elladan and Elrohir were among them. Legolas bit his lip as he looked at Elrohir. He had tried to avoid looking at the younger twin. He didn't want to face the heartbreak that he would see in Elrohir's face. He felt it would kill him inside. He closed his eyes quickly, but what he had seen was enough.

Elladan was standing beside Elrohir. Tears were in his eyes and he stared at the ground. He looked up at his brother slightly, as pain crossed his features, and would stare into his brother's lifeless eyes for a moment before looking back down. He was wishing there was something he could do. Some way he could alleviate his brother's pain. But there was no cure, no potion, no healing remedy to a broken heart.

Legolas shook his head sadly and looked once more at the grave. "Goodbye my dear sweet sister." He muttered softly as the elves finished their work. "May you find peace."

One last tear trailed down his face as he looked down. He wasn't yet ready to leave, yet at the same time he felt if he stayed here any longer his heart would burst.

Suddenly, Elrohir ran to the grave and collapsed near the headstone. He began to sob uncontrollably. Elladan didn't move to comfort his brother. No one that was left moved to intercept the young twin. All knew there was nothing they could do. All knew that any comfort, any attempt to help the elf would be futile. Instead the remaining elves only turned away to leave the elf to his grief. There was nothing more they could do by lingering any longer. Even Legolas turned away in sadness and headed back towards the palace. Only Elladan remained where he was. The twin didn't move. He would not leave his brother to suffer alone. Even if he just stood there, he wouldn't leave his brother alone in this darkness. He could not.

Suddenly the clouds over head opened up and rain began to fall heavily to the ground. In minutes, Elrohir was soaked and the mud around him was turned into slop. Yet the elf didn't take care. His wet hair clung to his face and his pants were becoming stained in the wet mud, but still Elrohir wept bitter tears. Thunder clapped loudly over his head and lighting lit up the whole sky, but Elrohir did not flinch. Then he looked up into the gray sky and with a loud voice he cried out to Iluvatar.

"Just let me die here. I have no reason to live. Kill me now!"

He received to response other than the continual falling of rain. In frustration he slammed into fist into the wet mud. "Take my life!" He screamed yet again. "Strike me down." He raised his hands towards the sky. Thunder boomed above and the rain came down.

_---Two Months Later ---_

Legolas opened his eyes as sunlight streamed into his room. He rose and walked to the window. It was a beautiful morning but he did not smile. He was becoming weary of staying in Mirkwood. He wanted to be out doing something, like exploring or traveling. He thought about Aragorn and how much he missed the ranger. He wondered what the human had been up to for the past five months. Was he well? Did he find the answers he was looking for or was he still as lost as ever? Had he met up with the rangers and found his place? Or did he still feel like an outcast even among his own people? Did he need a friend right now?

Perhaps that was what they both needed. Legolas needed to get away and he was sure that Aragorn needed a friend right now. It would do both of their hearts good. Now the only problem was to convince his father to let him leave.

With a determined sigh, Legolas squared his shoulders and walked out the door. He couldn't help the cold feeling that passed through him as he passed what use to be Linriel's bedroom. His heart still mourned her death. That was another reason he had to leave. This place held too many memories. He needed to get away.

The past two months hadn't been easy on him or on anyone. Some days were harder than others, but everyone was at least trying to move on, trying to cope. Everyone except for Elrohir. He didn't want to move on. He wanted to live life with Linriel or not live at all. As the days passed he was sinking further and further into depression. No one knew what to do for him. Elrond had said that 'a broken heart can be mended with time, but Elrohir's heart was more than broken. Part of his heart and soul died the day Linriel passed. Something dead cannot be healed. He would either have to learn to live with it, or he too would fade away.' Everyone hoped that the twin would learn to live with the pain and be able to move on. Everyone feared that he could not. He had been bonded to Linriel and his heart had been given to her. Without her, he wasn't whole.

Legolas pushed those thoughts from his mind and went to his father. His father was in the throne room talking to another elf about some issue. Legolas waited patiently for his father to finish. Finally the king sent the elf away and looked to his son.

"Something on your mind, my son?"

Legolas looked at his father a moment before answering. "I want to ask your permission to leave Mirkwood and go find Estel."

Thranduil stood and walked away from his son.

"Ada, I know what you are going to say, but I need to get away from here. I need to find my best friend and get away from the hopeless dread that still lingers over this place."

"And what makes you think the human is still your friend?"

Legolas sighed. "I don't. But I do not believe he would give up our friendship that easily. He probably needs a friend right now."

"And what about the people of Mirkwood, Legolas?" Thranduil asked as he turned. "Don't you think they need their prince?"

"What more can I do for them, Ada? We all just need to move on in our own way."

Thranduil turned away again and brought a hand to his face. "I would advise you to stay here with your people. But since when do you listen to your father's advice?"

His words hit Legolas hard in the gut. He knew the cold tone was only because his father was suffering but it still hurt. He knew however, that he couldn't stay here any longer. He had to get out. He had to travel and let himself be free of the darkness that was lingering over this place. He did not know how to reply to his father so he simply turned away. Before he could make it to the door, however, he heard his father mutter.

"I hope you find your friend."

Legolas bowed his head. "Be safe, Ada. I will return soon."

With that Legolas left the room. He quickly packed his belongings and some food in a bag. He stopped by Elladan's bedroom and knocked lightly. Elladan opened the door after a few minutes.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Legolas stated plainly.

Elladan nodded. He had a feeling the prince would eventually leave. "Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I will find Aragorn."

A hint of sadness passed over the elf's already laden face. "That sounds good. I will tell Elrohir that you say goodbye."

Legolas nodded. "Any change?"

Elladan shook his head dejectedly. "He hardly eats or sleeps and he hasn't said a word for days. I believe Ada has decided to take him back to Imladris. Perhaps there his heart can find peace again."

"I hope that will help. Be safe, my friend."

"You too."

Legolas turned and walked towards the stables. He quickly mounted and rode out the palace gate. He took one last look before drawing in a deep breath and turning away. He gave his horse a gentle, but firm kick and the horse began to take Legolas away from his home. He squared his shoulders and looked ahead. He had a long journey ahead of him.

**Summary of next story**

Legolas goes out to search for Aragorn hoping the ranger will still want to remain friends. When Aragorn hears of Elrohir's dire condition, the two friends decide to travel back to Rivendell, but getting there won't be easy. Old fears and memories must be faced first. And one of them might commit the ultimate act of betrayal. Find out if our friends will survive, if family can be reunited and if love can really bring someone through anything.


End file.
